Vampire Knight My Version
by Laylali38
Summary: KanaFemZero: Zero adalah lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Ichiru dan memiliki sifat Sister-Complex. Zero juga membunuh Shizuka di malam Shizuka membunuh orang tuanya. Bagaimana jika sifat Zero seperti Kaname. Dan jika Zero dan Kaname menggunakan satu sama lain dalam permainan catur mereka. Bagaimana hubungan mereka akan berkembang?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **A.N :** Author terinspirasi dari hubungan kakak adik Itachi dan Sasuke, juga Hinata dan Hanabi, bagaimana jika Zero memiliki sifat keduanya seperti sifat Itachi yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Sasuke, serta sifat Hinata yang lemah lembut dan menjadi panutan bagi Hanabi,plus penasaran juga jika Kaname memiliki saingan dalam permainan caturnya hehe

* * *

~Bab 1~

.

.

"lebih cepat Zero, kau pewaris Kiryu. Klan pemburu terbaik, kita tidak bisa memiliki seorang pewaris yang lemah" Takuya berteriak pada putri sulungnya Zero Kiryu.

"Baik, Otou-sama" Zero menjawab dengan patuh. Dia Zero Kiryu. Usianya 13 tahun putri sulung dan pewaris keluarga Kiryu, Klan pemburu vampire terkuat, hal yang paling berharga untuk Zero adalah adik perempuannya yang saat ini baru berusia 4 tahun.

"Baik, teruskan latihanmu . Pastikan kau tambah kecepatan dan keakuratanmu dalam menggunakan senjata. Nama Kiryu tergantung padamu, dan ayah harap kau tidak menjadi lembut karena adikmu yang lemah itu" Takuya berkata dan pergi meninggalkan Zero yang hanya menatap kosong pada Takuya.

* * *

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa bermain dengan onee-chan lagi" Ichiru berkata sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Cklek" mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Ichiru menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya.

"onee-chan!" melihat Zero yang memasuki kamar. Ichiru dengan semangat menyambut kakaknya dengan melemparkan dirinya kepelukan Zero.

"maaf ya Ichiru, apa nee-chan mengganggu tidurmu?" Zero bertanya sambil mengelus kepala Ichiru.

"tidak kok" Ichiru menjawab sambil mengeratkan pelukkan nya pada Zero.

"ne ne, onee-chan" Ichiru mendongak melihat ke mata Zero.

"Ya?" Zero menjawab sambil tersenyum sayang pada Ichiru.

"mari bermain vampire dan hunter, aku menunggu nee-chan. Nee-chan berjanji untuk bermain denganku hari ini kan" Ichiru berkata dengan semangat sambil melihat Zero penuh harap.

Zero yang melihat Ichiru melihatnya penuh harap hanya bisa tertawa.

"Baiklah" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Yatta!" mendengar jawaban Zero, Ichiru melepaskan pelukannya pada Zero dan melompat di sekitar. Zero yang melihat reaksi adiknya hanya tersenyum.

* * *

"Dor...Dor...Dor, jangan lari kau vampire" Ichiru berkata dengan semangat sambil berpura-pura menembak vampire dengan senjata mainannya. Zero yang melihat adiknya bermain dengan senyum di wajahnya juga ikut tersenyum.

Ichiru terus bermain berpura-pura menjadi hunter yang sedang berburu vampire. Merasa Zero tidak ikut bermain, Ichiru pun menoleh untuk melihat Zero, hanya untuk melihat Zero duduk tertidur bersandar dinding kamar Ichiru.

Ichiru pun mendekati Zero berniat membangunkannya, tapi berhenti begitu melihat Zero yang seperti kelelahan.

"nee-chan begitu cantik, begitu kuat, begitu baik. Ichiru ingin menjadi seperti Zero nee-chan" Ichiru berkata sambil memeluk dan bersandar pada Zero.

Merasa berat dan ada yang menindih tubuhnya Zero pun terbangun hanya untuk melihat Ichiru tertidur sambil memeluknya.

"Selamat malam Ichiru" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum mengecup kening Ichiru dan memeluknya.

* * *

"Onee-chaaaaaan" Ichiru berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri Zero begitu melihat Zero yang berada di depan dan sedang mengenakan sepatunya bersiap untuk pergi.

Mendengar Ichiru memanggilnya, Zero pun berputar hanya untuk mendapati Ichiru melompat padanya.

"Onee-chan, bukannya nee-chan janji padaku hari ini untuk mengajariku bagaimana menggunakan senjata vampire" Ichiru berkata sambil melihat Zero penuh harap.

Melihat Ichiru menatap Zero dengan penuh harap, Zero seperti ingin menggoda Ichiru.

"Benarkah, nee-chan tidak ingat" Zero berkata dengan nada menggoda.

"nee-chan, kau berjanji padaku" Ichiru berkata sambil menyilangkan dada dan menatap tajam Zero, menirukan tatapan tajam Zero yang pernah di lihat Ichiru pada saat Zero memarahi teman pemburunya Kaito Takamiya yang selalu mengganggu Ichiru.

Zero yang melihat tatapan Ichiru hanya bisa menahan tawa karena baginya tatapan itu tidak ada menakut kan nya sama sekali tapi malah membuat Ichiru makin terlihat imut.

"Begitukah?" Zero berkata sambil terus menggoda Ichiru.

"nee-chan!" Ichiru berkata menahan marah karena dia tau Zero hanya menggodanya.

Melihat Ichiru yang menahan marah, akhirnya Zero pun tidak tahan dia tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Ichiru.

"hanya bercanda Ichiru, Zero-ne ingat kok. Tapi maaf ya kita tidak bisa melakukannya hari ini" Zero berkata sambil memberikan senyum menyesalnya.

"Eeeh, kenapa?" Ichiru kecewa mendengar jawaban Zero.

"Zero-ne harus pergi misi Ichiru, Ichiru bermain dengan kaa-san saja ya"suara baru menambahkan. Mendengar nama mereka, Zero dan Ichiru pun menoleh dan melihat ibu mereka menghampiri mereka.

Hana mendengar suara kedua putrinya ribut di depan dan pergi memeriksanya. Hanya untuk mendapati Ichiru yang pasti sedang mencoba mengajak kakaknya Zero bermain dengannya.

Mendengar jawaban dari ibunya, Ichiru pun menoleh dengan semangat untuk melihat Zero

"Benarkah nee-chan, apa misi?. Apakah misinya susah?. Dengan siapa nee-chan pergi misi?. Pergi sendiri?. Atau sama Yagari sensei?. Atau sama BaKaito?" Ichiru bertanya dengan semangat dan menatap kagum pada Zero.

"Satu-satu Ichiru, misi tentu saja memburu Vampire Tingkat-E. Nee-chan pergi misi dengan Kaito Ichiru dan namanya Kaito bukan BaKaito" Zero berkata sambil menahan tawa mendengar julukan Kaito yang diberikan oleh Ichiru.

"Dia itu Baka nee-chan" Ichiru berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Hana melihat kedua putrinya sedang bercanda satu sama lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara bel pintu yang di bunyikan.

"Zero, sepertinya Kaito sudah datang. Pergilah dan Hati-hati" Hana berkata sambil mengingatkan Zero.

"Ya Okaa-san" Zero berkata sambil memakai mantelnya dan pamit untuk pergi.

"Hati-Hati nee-chan" Ichiru berkata sambil melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"Ya Ichiru" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum melihat adiknya.

* * *

"Kau lama sekali Zero, apakah dia menahanmu lagi?. Kau harusnya mengabaikannya Zero. Orangtuamu saja tidak peduli dengannya, kau terlalu lembut Zero" Kaito berkata pada Zero begitu mereka memasuki kota.

Dia Kaito Takamiya teman serta saingan Zero, walaupun sepertinya yang menganggap mereka saingan hanya Kaito. Kaito sudah tau Zero semenjak mereka berumur 5 tahun dan di ajarkan oleh sensei yang sama Yagari Toga. Kaito selalu iri terhadap Zero selain karena Zero lebih hebat daripada dia, Zero juga merupakan murid kesayangan Yagari sensei dan Yagari sensei sering lebih memperhatikan Zero dari pada Kaito. Karena hal itu Kaito sering mengganggu Ichiru yang bagi Kaito Ichiru merupakan kecacatan Zero.

"Kaito" Zero berkata sambil menatap Kaito dengan tatapan dingin.

Kaito merasa suhu di sekitarnya turun beberapa derajat begitu Zero menyebut namanya dengan nada yang bisa membekukan daerah sekitar kota. Karena mendengar nama nya di panggil Zero, Kaito pun menoleh hanya untuk bertatapan dengan mata ungu yang menatap nya tajam, jika tatapan bisa membunuh Kaito yakin saat ini dia pasti sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Aku tidak suka kau berbicara tentang Ichiru seperti itu Kaito. Jangan membuatku marah kau tau" Zero berkata pada Kaito dengan nada yang sama dinginnya. Zero tidak suka apabila ada yang menjelekkan nama Ichiru, bagi Zero Ichiru adalah satu-satunya yang dia anggap sebagai keluarga. Karena Zero tau orangtuanya tidak pernah menyukai Ichiru karena bagi mereka Ichiru menghambat Zero untuk membesarkan nama Kiryu.

Mendengar nada Zero semakin lama semakin dingin, Kaito hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"woaaah, tenang Zero aku minta maaf ok" Kaito berkata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tanda menyerah.

Zero hanya memberi Kaito melirik sebentar dan terus berjalan pergi.

"Aku kadang lupa seberapa menakutkannya Zero" Kaito berkata sambil mengelus dada dan mengusap keringat dingin yang Kaito tidak tau kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan. Zero kadang begitu menakutkan kalau sudah menyangkut Ichiru, bahkan orangtua Zero sendiri dan president VHA saja tau untuk tidak menjelekkan atau menghina Ichiru didepan Zero.

Kaito masih ingat pernah ada anak baru di VHA yang menjelekkan Ichiru dan di dengar oleh Zero, tidak tau apa yang terjadi begitu Zero menghampiri anak baru itu dan mengajak berbicara 4 mata dengan anak baru, tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi ke esokkan harinya anak baru itu berada di bangsal psikiater karena menderita mimpi buruk dan terus lari begitu melihat Zero atau meminta maaf begitu mendengar nama Ichiru. Sejak saat itu mereka berhati-hati apabila berbicara dengan Zero dan pastikan mereka tidak menjelekkan Ichiru di depan Zero atau dalam radar pendengaran Zero.

"Kaito cepatlah, kami tidak punya waktu untuk kamu mengkhayal" Mendengar suara Zero, Kaito tersadar dari lamunannya dan berlari menghampiri Zero yang sudah jauh di depan menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

"Ya Baiklah. Nah waktunya mulai berburu" Kaito berkata sambil menyeringai penuh semangat.

"Ya waktunya berburu" Zero berkata sambil melihat matahari yang sudah mulai terbenam.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **A.N :** Author terinspirasi dari hubungan kakak adik Itachi dan Sasuke, juga Hinata dan Hanabi, bagaimana jika Zero memiliki sifat keduanya seperti sifat Itachi yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Sasuke, serta sifat Hinata yang lemah lembut dan menjadi panutan bagi Hanabi,plus penasaran juga jika Kaname memiliki saingan dalam permainan caturnya hehe

* * *

~Bab 2~

.

.

"Aku pulang" Zero mengumumkan kedatangannya.

Melihat tidak ada yang menjawab Zero pun langsung pergi menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya, dimana biasanya ayahnya menunggu nya setelah selesai misi. Tiba didepan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya Zero dapat mendengar percakapan orangtuanya. Merasa cukup mendengar dan mendapatkan inti dari percakapan orangtuanya Zero memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu dan menunggu balasan dari ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Masuk" mendengar perintah ayahnya, Zero memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Aku pulang Otou-sama, Okaa-san" Zero mengatakan dengan nada tanpa emosi.

"Selamat datang di rumah Zero" Hana mengatakan menyambut putrinya dengan senyum kecil.

"Bagaimana misimu" Takuya bertanya , tanpa memperdulikan salam Zero.

"Misi lancar Otou-sama, tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Misi itu sendiri membunuh beberapa Tingkat-E yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang kota"Zero menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi" Takuya berkata sambil menyuruh putrinya untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Ya Otou-sama, kalau begitu selamat malam Otou-sama, Okaa-san" Zero berkata sambil mengucapkan salam dan berbalik pergi.

"Selamat malam Zero" Hana menjawab salam putrinya sebelum pintu tertutup.

Begitu pintu tertutup Zero dapat mendengar orangtuanya melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang tadi terpotong oleh kedatangannya, mendengar percakapan orangtuanya Zero hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, memutuskan sudah cukup mendengar Zero pergi dari sana untuk mengecek Ichiru.

* * *

Membuka diam-diam pintu kamar tidur Ichiru, Zero dapat melihat jika adiknya Ichiru sedang berdiri di dekat jendela dan melihat keluar. Melihat Ichiru yang tidak memperhatikan kedatangannya membuat Zero bingung, karena biasanya adiknya menyambutnya dengan semangat, memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, Zero mendatangani Ichiru.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan jam segini dan belum tidur Ichiru" Zero mengatakan sambil mngelus kepala Ichiru.

"Nee-chan!" Ichiru mengatakan terkejut karena mendengar suara kakaknya tiba-tiba, setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya Ichiru berbalik dan memeluk Zero.

"Nee-chan kapan pulang, kok Ichiru nggak dengar nee-chan datang" Ichiru berkata sambil mendongak melihat Zero yang saat ini masih mengelus sayang kepala Ichiru.

"Nee-san baru saja pulang dan Ichiru kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan nee-san kenapa jam segini kamu masih belum tidur dan melihat keluar jendela" Zero bertanya sambil menegur Ichiru.

"Ichiru menunggu nee-chan pulang, makanya Ichiru belum tidur" Ichiru menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Lalu apa yang Ichiru lakukan dengan melihat keluar jendela" Zero bertanya lagi karena Ichiru belum menjawab pertanyaan Zero yang satu lagi.

"Ichiru merasakan aura kesedihan di luar nee-chan yang berasal dari pohn sakura depan rumah, Ichiru nggak mengerti kenapa, jadinya Ichiru terus melihat keluar" Ichiru menjawab.

Mendengar jawaban Ichiru, Zero menjadi waspada. Tentunya Zero tahu apa yang dimaksud Ichiru.

"Nah sekarang sudah malam dan waktunya tidur, Ichiru tidur ya" Zero mengatakan sambil membujuk Ichiru untuk tidur.

"Tapi Ichiru belum mengantuk nee-chan" Ichiru mengatakan setengah merajuk.

"Bagaimana nee-san temani sampai Ichiru tidur" Zero membujuk sekali lagi.

"Nee-chan tidur disini sama Ichiru sampai pagi, baru Ichiru mau tidur" Ichiru berkata membujuk Zero untuk tidur dikamarnya.

Mendengan perkataan Ichiru, Zero tertawa sedikit dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju.

"Baiklah" Zero menjawab.

Mendengar perkataan Zero membuat Ichiru senang karena Zero jarang untuk tidur di kamar Ichiru, karena biasanya selalu Ichiru yang menyelinap kekamar Zero.

"Ichiru sudah menyikat gigi kan?" Zero bertanya melihat Ichiru sudah naik ke tempat tidur dan menggeser badannya untuk memberi Zero ruang untuk tidur.

"Sudah" Ichiru menjawab sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih.

Mendengar jawaban adiknya Zero hanya tersenyum, Zero naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

Melihat Zero yang sudah menetap disampingnya, Ichiru berbalik menghadap Zero dan memeluknya.

"Nee-chan ceritakan tentang misi nee-chan hari ini" Ichiru berkata sambil melihat Zero dengam mata mengantuk.

Melihat tingkah adiknya yang menahan kantuk membuat Zero tersenyum dan membalas memeluk Ichiru sambil menyisir rambut Ichiru dengan jari tangannya.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah cerita Ichiru harus tidur ya"Zero berkata.

"ung, Ichiru akan tidur" Ichiru menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya di pelukan Zero.

Mendengar jawaban Ichiru, Zero pun mulai bercerita apa saja yang terjadi selama misi nya hari ini bersama Kaito. Merasa pernapasan adiknya mulai tenang, Zero melihat ke adiknya dan melihat jika adiknya sudah tertidur.

Melihat wajah adiknya Zero menjadi ingat tentang percakapan orangtuanya yang tidak sengaja dia dengar tadi.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Aku pulang" Zero mengumumkan kedatangannya._

 _Melihat tidak ada yang menjawab Zero langsung pergi menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya, dimana biasanya ayahnya menunggu nya setelah selesai misi. Tiba didepan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya Zero dapat mendengar percakapan orangtuanya._

 _"Apa maksudmu kita harus menyingkirkan Ichiru, Takuya" Zero dapat mendengar pertanyaan keras dari ibunya._

 _"Ichiru adalah kelemahan Zero, lihat saja Zero menjadi lembut jika bersama adiknya, ini harus berhenti Hana, bagaimana menurutmu untuk memajukan nama Kiryu, jika pemimpin masa depan keluarga Kiryu saja bersifat lembut " Ayahnya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan nada tegas._

 _"Aku tau, tapi Ichiru masih terlalu muda untuk melepaskan dan tidak ada yang akan mengurusnya jika dia tinggal sendiri, kita bisa menunggu Ichiru agar cukup umur dan mengurus dirinya sendiri dulu, Takuya" Hana berkata membujuk suaminya._

 _"Tidak Hana, semakin cepat Ichiru pergi semakin bagus, sebelum Zero memperdalam ikatannya dengan Ichiru, kita bisa menaruh Ichiru dirumah Kaien Cross yang aku dengar baru-baru ini dia baru mengadopsi seorang gadis yang seumuran Ichiru atau kita bisa taruh Ichiru di panti asuhan dan biarkan dia diadopsi keluarga lain" ayahnya berkata_

 _merasa cukup mendengar dan mendapatkan inti dari percakapan orangtuanya Zero memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu dan menunggu balasan dari ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk._

 _"Masuk" mendengar perintah ayahnya, Zero memutuskan untuk masuk._

 _"Aku pulang Otou-sama, Okaa-san" Zero mengatakan dengan nada tanpa emosi._

 _"Selamat datang di rumah Zero" Hana mengatakan menyambut putrinya dengan senyum kecil._

 _"Bagaimana misimu" Takuya bertanya , tanpa memperdulikan salam Zero._

 _"Misi lancar Otou-sama, tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Misi itu sendiri membunuh beberapa Tingkat-E yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang kota"Zero menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan tenang._

 _"Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi" Takuya berkata sambil menyuruh putrinya untuk meninggalkan mereka._

 _"Ya Otou-sama, kalau begitu selamat malam Otou-sama, Okaa-san" Zero berkata sambil mengucapkan salam dan berbalik pergi._

 _"Selamat malam Zero" Hana menjawab salam putrinya sebelum pintu tertutup._

 _Begitu pintu tertutup Zero dapat mendengar orangtuanya melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang tadi terpotong oleh kedatangannya, mendengar percakapan orangtuanya Zero hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, memutuskan sudah cukup mendengar Zero pergi dari sana untuk mengecek Ichiru._

 _~Flashback End~_

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus pikirannya, Zero hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Ichiru.

"Nee-san tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu Ichiru, dan nee-san berjanji tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita Ichiru bahkan orangtua kita sendiri, nee-san berjanji akan terus melindungimu Ichiru. Nee-san janji" Zero berbisik sambil membuat janji.

Merasa Ichiru cukup nyenyak tertidur, Zero turun dari tempat tidur dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa jendela kamar tidur Ichiru. Begitu melihat ke luar dan ke arah pohon sakura depan Zero dapat melihat aura siapa yang dirasakan Ichiru, Zero memutuskan untuk mendekat dan membuka jendela kamar Ichiru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukan kah seharusnya kau berada di penjara, Shizuka Hio" Zero berkata dengan nada dingin.

* * *

""Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukan kah seharusnya kau berada di penjara Shizuka Hio"" mendengar putri tertua keluarga Kiryu berkata dengan nada dingin membuat Shizuka tersenyum, Shizuka pun memutuskan untuk mendekat sedikit.

"Kamu tau apa yang kulakukan disini Zero-chan, dan disini lebih nyaman dari pada berada di penjara, Zero-chan" Shizuka berkata dengan nada lembut dan senyum diwajah indahnya.

Melihat dia tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkan dari putri tertua Kiryu membuat Shizuka hanya tersenyum.

"Akan kamu ingin membantuku Zero-chan?" Shizuka bertanya dan menunggu jawaban dari Zero.

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu" mendengar jawaban Zero membuat Shizuka tersenyum sedikit lebar.

"Untuk melindungi Ichiru-chan" Shizuka menjawab kembali dan senyum Shizuka semakin lebar karena mendapat reaksi yang diinginkannya.

"Jangan pernah membawa Ichiru dalam percakapan ini Vampire" mendengar jawaban dan reaksi Zero yang sudah mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya membuat Shizuka semakin senang.

Tentu saja Shizuka tahu kelemahan putri tertua keluarga Kiryu, setelah semua Shizuka sudah mengawasi keluarga Kiryu selama berminggu-minggu. Dan tentu saja dia tahu jika putri tertua keluarga Kiryu akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi adiknya. Shizuka juga harus melangkah hati-hati, karena tidak seperti orangtuanya, putri keluarga Kiryu adalah orang yang berbahaya, Shizuka menyadari hal itu seberapa kuat Zero sekarang, mengingat umurnya dan Zero akan masih terus berkembang, dan suatu saat Shizuka yakin jika Zero akan menjadi Pemburu vampire yang paling ditakuti.

"Kau tidak ingin Ichiru-chan terlibat kan Zero-chan, maka pikirkan baik-baik,aku selalu disini Zero-chan menunggu jawabanmu" Shizuka berkata terkhir kalinya sebelum menghilang dan kembali bersembunyi.

* * *

"Kau tidak ingin Ichiru-chan terlibat kan Zero-chan, maka pikirkan baik-baik,aku selalu disini Zero-chan menunggu jawabanmu" mendengar suara Shizuka berkata terkhir kalinya sebelum menghilang dan kembali bersembunyi membuat Zero menahan amarahnya.

Melihat bahwa Shizuka sudah menghilang Zero menutup jendela kamar Ichiru dan menguncinya dengan mantra pelindung tambahan, walaupun Zero tahu jika saat ini Shizuka tidak bisa mendekati rumah keluarga Kiryu tanpa undangan secara langsung karena mantra pelindung keluarga Kiryu yang di tetapkan di sekeliling rumah, tapi bukan salahnya untuk tetap waspadakan.

Zero tahu apa yang diinginkan Shizuka, dan tentu saja Zero tau apa yang dilakukan Shizuka saat ini. Setelah semua Zero tidak sengaja mendengar jika beberapa bulan yang lalu orangtuanya pergi misi untuk membunuh Tingkat-E. Tentu saja Tingkat-E yang dibunuh orangtuanya bukanlah Tingkat-E biasa mengingat beberapa minggu setelahnya orangtuanya kembali bediskusi dan Zero tidak sengaja mendengar nama Shizuka Hio di sebutkan dalam diskusi tersebut.

Akhirnya ayahnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama misi tersebut kepada Zero untuk membanggakan nama Kiryu. Tapi tidak seperti ayahnya, Zero khawatir untuk hasilnya, setelah semua mumbunuh kekasih dari Vampire darah murni walaupun mereka adalah Tingkat-E adalah suatu yang berbahaya mengingat Vampire darahmurni bisa saja balas dendam kepada keluarga mereka.

Tentu saja Zero menceritakan pendapatnya kepada orangtuanya, namun ayahnya hanya menyepelekannya dan ayahnya berkata jika Vampire darahmurni telah dipenjara karena kegilaan dan ibunya hanya diam saja dan berkata jangan khawatir. Setelah berminggu-minggu tidak merasa bahaya Zero merasa bersantai sedikit, namun itu tidak lama karena mingu-minggu terakhir dia bisa merasakan aura Vampire darah murni yang kuat mengawasi rumah. Zero tahu jika orangtuanya juga merasakannya dan menjadi waspada, karena itulah suasana rumah yang sudah tegang bertambah tegang, dan Ichiru yang tidak mengerti karena tidak merasakan ketegangan dalam keluarganya hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersikap ceria seperti biasanya.

Bagi Zero sikap Ichiru yang ceria meringankan sedikit ketegangan keluarganya, tentu saja ayahnya tidak setuju, kerena bagi ayahnya sikap Ichiru menampakkan kelemahan keluarga Kiryu di depan musuh mereka. Mengingat itu Zero masih ingat bagaimana ayahnya mencoba memarahi Ichiru.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Takuya baru saja pulang dari rapat dewan Hunter pada saat melihat Ichiru sedang tertawa karena bermain boneka didepan rumah bersama kakaknya Zero. Melihat Ichiru tertawa bermain dengan gembira tanpa merasakan ketegangan dirumah membuat Takuya marah, Takuya datang menghampiri kedua putrinya, pada saat Takuya akan membuka mulutnya memarahi Ichiru karena terus bermain. Takuya bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh dari putri tertuanya. Takuya mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk bertatapan langsung ke bola mata ungu yang dingin milik putri tertuanya._

 _Melihat ayahnya datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah marah dan akan memarahi adiknya, Zero mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang dia arahkan pada ayahnya, membuat ayahnya melihat langsung kematanya._

 _"Otou-sama, bagaimana rapatnya apa kamu sudah mencari solusinya" Zero mengatakan dengan nada dingin yang ditutup-tutupi agar Ichiru tidak bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Zero._

 _Mendengar nada putri tertua nya yang dingin di tambah tatapan putri tertunya yang tidak kalah dinginnya membuat Takuya membeku, Takuya tahu untuk tidak membuat putri tertua nya marah jika putri tertua nya sudah menggunakan nada dingin tersebut. Dan Takuya juga tahu jika yang ditanyakan putri tertua nya bukanlah tentang rapat dewan yang baru saja dihadirinya, melainkan aura familiar dari Vampire darahmurni yang akhir-akhir ini dirasakan di sekeliling rumahnya, yang tentu saja Takuya tahu siapa Vampire darahmurni tersebut._

 _"Jangan Khawatir" Takuya menjawab sambil berjalan memasuki rumah mereka, mengabaikan tatapan putri tertuanya yang mengikutinya._

 _Melihat ayahnya memasuki rumah, Zero pun berbalik kepada adiknya dan melihat jika adiknya melihatnya penuh tanya._

 _"Bagaimana jika kita masuk Ichiru, dan membantu kaa-san menyiapkan makan malam" Zero berkata sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk menggandeng tangan adiknya._

 _Mendengar perkataan Zero, Ichiru hanya tersenym lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil tangan Zero yang ditawarkan._

 _Mereka masuk kedalam rumah bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum, diikuti oleh sepasang mata berwarna merah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari pohon sakura._

 _~Flashback End~_

Mengingat itu Zero hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada permasalahan saat ini.

Zero tahu jika dia tidak bisa membunuh Shizuka saat ini karena Shizuka adalah putri keluarga Vampire darah murni, jika Zero membunuh Shizuka terlebih dahulu tanpa sebab itu akan menyebabkan perang antara Vampire dan Hunter. Tapi itu bukan berarti Zero akan membiarkan Shizuka lolos karena sudah mengancam Ichiru, Zero hanya harus bersabar.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review

* * *

 **Ryo :** Makasih atas Review nya. Ini juga lagi di usahakan update cepat, tapi g janji loh soalnya saya juga lagi di tengah-tengah penyusunan Skripsi hehe. untuk berapa chapterny, aku juga belum tau mau berapa chapter hehe, pingin banyak chapter tapi juga g terlalu banyak, soalnya takut ntar pada bosan bacanya ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

" _FlashBack"_

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 3~

.

.

Di pagi hari Zero terbangun terlebih dahulu dan melihat di pelukannya bahwa adiknya Ichiru masih tertidur lelap. Zero tersenyum melihat adiknya yang masih tertidur, dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ichiru untuk tidur lebih lama, Zero pergi bersiap-siap untuk memulai aktifitas nya untuk hari ini.

Zero baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Ichiru begitu dia melihat bahwa ibunya Hana sedang membereskan barang-barang Ichiru dan memasukkan semua pakaian Ichiru ke dalam tas besar.

"Okaa-san apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Zero bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Kenapa barang-barang dan pakaian Ichiru semua dimasukkan ke dalam tas?" Zero menambahkan.

"Kamu sudah bangun Zero, Okaa-san kira kamu masih tidur dikamar mu" Hana mengatakan. Hana gugup begitu melihat putri tertuanya berada di kamar Ichiru, karena biasanya Zero selalu tidur dikamarnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi Okaa-san dan Okaa-san belum menjawab pertanyaan Zero, kenapa semua barang-barang Ichiru dimasukkan kedalam tas" Zero berkata sambil menatap curiga.

"Kamu lihat Zero, mulai hari ini Ichiru tidak akan tinggal bersama kita lagi, Ichiru akan tinggal bersama teman Tou-san. Kamu kenal Kaien Cross kan, kami pernah membawa mu bertemu dia pada saat Zero masih kecil. Mulai malam ini Ichiru akan tinggal bersama Kaien Cross" Hana menjawab tanpa melihat putri tertuanya dan melanjutkan membereskan barang-barang Ichiru.

"Kenapa?" Zero bertanya pada ibunya, walaupun Zero tahu kenapa Ichiru tidak akan tinggal lagi bersama mereka, tapi Zero ingin mendengar langsung jawaban dari ibunya.

"Ini sudah keputusan Tou-san mu Zero, ini untuk perlindungan Ichiru" Hana menjawab tanpa melihat Zero.

Mendengar jawaban dari ibunya, hanya ada satu yang bisa Zero pikirkan. _'Bohong, kamu berbohong ibu'._

"Begitukah" Zero berkata kepada ibunya dengan nada dingin.

"Ya Zero" Hana menjawab dengan gugup yang mampu dia sembunyikan, karena dia tidak pernah mendengar Zero berbicara dengan nada dingin terhadapnya.

"Kalau begitu kapan kalian akan mengantar Ichiru" Zero bertanya.

"Kaien yang akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi, karena Okaa-san dan Tou-san mu harus pergi ke pertemuan dewan. Jadi kami tidak bisa mengantar Ichiru" Hana menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Bahkan Ichiru akan pergi pun kalian tidak bisa mengantarnya dengan benar" Zero berkata dengan nada tanpa emosi.

"Zero" Hana menegur putrinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkan dan menemani Ichiru" Zero mengatakan, mengabaikan teguran ibunya dan pergi untuk menghampiri Ichiru yang masih tertidur lelap.

Melihat Zero mengabaikan Hana dan pergi menghampiri Ichiru, Hana hanya bisa terdiam, karena ini sudah ke dua kalinya Zero bertindak berbeda kepada ibunya, Zero bahkan tidak melirik sedikit pun pada saat Hana melanjutkan membereskan barang-barang Ichiru.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kamu membangunkan adikmu dan membantunya bersiap-siap. Okaa-san akan menunggu di bawah" Hana berkata, setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang Ichiru.

"Baiklah" Zero mengatakan masih mengabaikan ibunya.

Mendengar jawaban Zero dan melihat jika Zero masih mengabaikan dirinya, Hana memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar Ichiru.

Mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Zero hanya bisa menatap kosong pada tempat dimana ibunya berdiri sebelumnya. Melihat kembali pada adiknya yang masih tertidur, Zero memutuskan untuk membangunkan Ichiru.

"Ichiru, ayo bangun" Zero mengatakan sambil mengguncang badan Ichiru dengan lembut. Melihat tidak ada reaksi Zero pun menggelitik badan Ichiru.

"Hihihihi, nee-chan geli, iya iya Ichiru bangun, berhenti nee-chan" Ichiru mengatakan sambil berguling menjauh dari Zero.

"nee-chan kenapa membangunkan Ichiru pagi-pagi, ini kan hari libur" Ichiru cemberut dan bertanya kepada Zero, setelah lepas dari kakaknya.

Melihat sikap adiknya, Zero hanya bisa tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu redup begitu dia mengingat kenapa dia membangunkan Ichiru.

"Nee-chan baik-baik saja kan?" Ichiru memanggil Zero dengan nada khawatir, karena melihat kakaknya sepertinya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Ichiru pun mendekat menghampiri Zero.

"Ah Ichiru, iya nee-san baik-baik saja kok. Tadi Ichiru bertanya apa kepada nee-san?" Zero berkata setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya, karena wajah Ichiru tiba-tiba begitu dekat.

"Nee-chan, Ichiru bertanya kenapa nee-chan membangunkan Ichiru pagi-pagi" Ichiru mengulang pertanyaan nya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ichiru, Zero hanya bisa terdiam sebelum memberikan Ichiru senyum lembut.

"Kami akan pergi menginap Ichiru" Zero menjawab pertanyaan Ichiru.

"Menginap?. Menginap dimana nee-chan?. Otou-san dan Okaa-chan juga ikut?" Ichiru bertanya dengan semangat setelah mendengar jawaban Zero.

"Kita akan menginap di rumah teman tou-san yang bernama Kaien Cross. Tidak, Otou-san dan Okaa-san tidak bisa ikut karena mereka memiliki pertemuan dewan" Zero berkata sambil menjawab pertanyaan Ichiru.

"Kalau begitu kita siap-siap ya" Zero menambahkan, sambil menggendeong Ichiru menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah" Ichiru berkata, sambil melingkarkan tangan nya di leher kakaknya Zero.

* * *

Begitu mereka selesai bersiap-siap, Zero menggandeng tangan adiknya berjalan menemui orangtua mereka. Setelah mencari di ruang makan dan dapur, mereka tidak dapat menemukan orangtua mereka, Zero dan Ichiru pun memutuskan untuk makan sarapan yang tersedia di meja makan, setelah itu Zero dan Ichiru memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tamu.

Begitu mereka tiba diruang tamu, Zero dan Ichiru masih tidak dapat menemukan orangtua mereka, namun Zero dan Ichiru menemukan seorang pria berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda rendah serta mengenakan pakaian aneh dan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat mengenakan gaun merah muda dengan pola bunga dan sepertinya gadis kecil itu seusia Ichiru. Melihat pria itu, Zero yang masih menggandeng tangan adiknya Ichiru pun menghampiri mereka.

"Halo Tuan Cross" Zero berkata kepada pria tersebut.

"Zero-Chan, kau sudah besar rupanya" Kaien berkata, begitu melihat Zero dan Ichiru datang menghampiri.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau jika kamu akan setuju dengan keputusan mereka" Zero berkata.

Mendengar perkataan Zero, Kaien hanya bisa mendesah. Dia tau apa yang dimaksud Zero, karena dia pun tidak menyetujui sikap dari temannya Takuya dan Hana yang juga orangtua dari Zero dan Ichiru. Dia tidak menyukai bagaimana mereka memperlakukan anak-anak mereka.

"Dimana Otou-sama dan Okaa-san" Zero menambahkan, karena melihat jika Kaien tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataannya tadi.

"Mereka sudah pergi tadi, mereka dipanggil untuk rapat dewan" Kaien menjawab pertanyaan Zero dengan senyum gugup.

"Begitukah. Ichiru ayo beri salam pria ini adalah Kaien Cross yang nee-san bilang tadi" Zero berkata sambil mengenalkan Ichiru pada Kaien.

"Salam Kenal, namaku Ichiru Kiryu" Ichiru memperkelakan dirinya sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Halo Ichi-Chan, Aku Kaien Cross dan ini Yuki Cross, dia putri angkatku. Ayo memberi salam Yuki" Kaien memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengenalkan gadis kecil disampingnya.

"Hai, Aku Yuki Cross" Yuki berkata pelan, karena baru kali ini dia bertemu orang asing dan anak seusianya.

"Halo Yuki, aku Ichiru dan ini kakakku namanya Zero Kiryu" Ichiru berkata kepada Yuki sambil mengenalkan kakaknya.

"Hai" Yuki berkata dengan malu-malu, _'Dia begitu cantik dan matanya begitu indah'_ hanya itu yang bisa Yuki pikiran begitu melihat bahwa gadis yang lebih tua sedang menatap Yuki dengan mata lavender miliknya.

"Halo Yuki, senang berkenalan denganmu" Zero berkata dengan nada lembut, karena melihat Yuki yang sepertinya gugup apabila didekatnya.

' _Ooooh, Yuki-Chan Soooo Cuteeee'_ Kaien berkata secara internal, karena melihat Yuki semakin memerah karena mendengar Zero menyebutkan namanya dengan nada lembut.

"Jadi Tuan Cross, apa kami jadi menginap di rumahmu?" Ichiru bertanya sambil membangunkan Kaien dari dunia khayalannya yang melibatkan memeluk Yuki dengan erat.

"Eh menginap?" Kaien berkata dengan nada bingung.

"Bukannya menginap Ichi-chan, tapi..." Kaien menambahkan,namun perkataannya terputus begitu dia merasakan aura dingin yang berasal dari Zero.

"Kita akan menginap, benarkan Cross" Zero berkata dengan menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya sambil mengeluarkan aura dingin dan memberikan senyum yang berkata _'Mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Kau mati'_ kepada Kaien yang melihat kearahnya.

Begitu mendengar nada suara Zero yang menyeramkan ditambah senyum yang menakutkan, Kaien hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

"Ha ha ha, ya menginap, benar menginap" Kaien berkata sambil tertawa canggung.

"Eh, menginap" Yuki tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada bingung dan melihat Kaien dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ya Yuki-Chan, Ze-Chan dan Ichi-Chan akan menginap di rumah kami malam ini" Kaien mengatakan dengan semangat, yang mendapatkan senyum dari Yuki, setelah mendengar perkataan darinya.

"Nah, bagimana jika kita langsung pergi saja. Ayo kita naik mobil sekarang" Kaien menambahkan.

"Ya Ayo" Yuki dan Ichiru berkata dengan semangat, sambil berlari keluar menuju mobil Cross yang diparkir di halaman depan.

Melihat adiknya bersama Yuki berlari dengan semangat, membuat Zero tersenyum, namun senyum nya berubah begitu melihat kembali kepada Kaien.

"Oh Tuan Cross, jangan pernah memanggilku Ze-Chan lagi. Kamu mengerti" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum menyeramkan kepada Cross.

"Ha ha ha, tentu saja Ze-Ch-. Maksudku Zero" Kaien berkata gugup, karena melihat aura Zero semakin menakutkan.

"Nah ayo. Yuki tunggu Daddy" Kaien menambahkan sambil berlari keluar menyusul Yuki dan Ichiru, dan menjauh dari Zero.

Melihat Kaien yang berlari keluar dengan cepat, Zero hanya bisa mendesah dan menyusul mereka. Begitu diluar, Zero langsung masuk mobil dan duduk di sebelah Ichiru di kursi penumpang yang berada dibelakang kursi supir atau yang saat ini diduduki oleh Kaien.

Setelah memastikan semua orang sudah masuk dan memakai sabuk pengaman, Kaien pun langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah keluarga Kiryu.

Zero yang melihat jika Kaien mulai menjalankan mobilnya, Zero pun menoleh melihat keluar jendela, lebih tepatnya melihat kearah pohon sakura yang dimana Zero tahu jika Shizuka sedang mengawasi mereka. Zero pun melihat langsung kemata Shizuka dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi salam secara diam, merasa itu sudah cukup Zero pun kembali untuk memusatkan perhatiannya kembali ke Ichiru yang saat ini sedang bercerita dengan semangat kepada Yuki.

* * *

Melihat kembali ke mobil yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari rumah keluarga Kiryu, membuat Shizuka tersenyum mengingat kembali percakapannya semalam dengan putri tertua keluarga Kiryu.

"Mah mah Zero-Chan, begitu cepat kamu memberikan balasan" Shizuka berkata setelah merasakan jika bangsal perlindungan dirumah keluarga Kiryu menurun.

Melihat mobil yang ditumpangi anak-anak Kiryu menghilang. Shizuka pun kembali melihat kerumah keluarga Kiryu yang saat ini kosong.

"Malam ini, malam ini aku akan membalas kematianmu sayangku. Dan juga hadiah terima kasih untukmu Zero-Chan" Shizuka menambahkan tersenyum menyeramkan.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju kerumah Cross tidak terasa begitu cepat, karena mereka bercanda selama perjalanan baik mungkin hanya Cross, Ichiru dan Yuki yang bercanda, sedangkan Zero hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang tertawa bahagia.

"Nah Selamat Datang dirumah keluarga Cross. Zero, Ichi-Chan" Kaien berkata dengan semangat setelah membiarkan anak-anak masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo bermain di kamarku Ichiru" Yuki berkata dengan semangat sambil menarik Ichiru menuju kekamarnya.

Kaien tersenyum melihat Yuki mengajak Ichru bermain dengan semangat, karena baru kali ini Kaien melihat Yuki tersenyum gembira, nah kecuali pada saat darahmurni tertentu yang sering datang mengunjungi Yuki.

"Jadi, dia putrimu" Zero bertanya kepada Kaien.

Mendengar suara Zero, mengejutkan Kaien dari lamunannya.

"Ya, Yuki baru saya adopsi beberapa bulan yang lalu" Kaien berkata sambil mengantarkan Zero keruang tamu miliknya.

"Hum, dimana kamu menemukannya Cross" Zero bertanya kembali, karena baginya tidak mungkin Cross akan sembarangan untuk mengangkat anak.

"Nah, aku menemukannya dimalam bersalju, dia sendirian dan kedinginan, jadi sebagai pria yang baik dan kesepian. Aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya" Kaien berkata menjawab pertanyaan Zero sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun jawaban Kaien adalah setengah kebenaran, karena dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika Vampire darahmurni menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Yuki.

"Hemm, Begitu" Zero berkata, dia tahu jika Cross setengah berbohong, namun dia akan membiarkannya saat ini, selama Yuki tidak akan menjadi bahaya bagi Ichiru.

Mendengar balasan dari Zero, Kaien tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Kaien takut jika Zero terus bertanya, karena terkadang sikap Zero mengingatkan Kaien pada darahmurni tertentu. _' Nah. Aku harap mereka tidak akan bertemu begitu cepat'._ Kaien berkata dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi menyiapkan teh dan kue untuk kalian" Kaien berkata sambil berlari ke dapur.

Melihat Kaien yang sibuk sendiri di dapur, Zero pun memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul adiknya yang bermain di kamar Yuki.

* * *

Sampai didepan kamar Yuki, Zero bisa mendengar suara adiknya Ichiru dan Yuki yang sedang berdebat.

"Vampire itu jahat" Zero bisa mendengar jika itu suara Ichiru.

"Tidak, Vampire itu tidak jahat" dan kali ini Zero mendengar suara Yuki.

"Jahat" Zero mendengar Ichiru berkata dengan semangat.

"Tidak" Zero mendengar Yuki membantah perkataan Ichiru.

"Jahat"

"Tidak"

"Jahat"

"Ti.."

Memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, Zero pun membuka pintu kamar Yuki. Perdebatan mereka pun berhenti begitu Zero masuk ke kamar.

Melihat kakaknya yang memasuki kamar, Ichiru pun berlari dengan semangat menghampiri Zero.

"Nee-chan beritahu Yuki jika Vampire itu jahat" Ichiru berkata kepada kakaknya.

"Tidak, Vampire tidak jahat" Yuki dengan keras membantah perkataan Ichiru, yang saat ini juga berlari menghampiri Zero.

"Sekarang bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian berdebat" Zero berkata menenangkan Yuki dan Ichiru.

"Vampire itu jahat, Tou-san sendiri yang mengatakannya kepada Ichiru. Nee-san" Ichiru berkata menjelaskan kepada kakaknya Zero.

"Tidak, Vampire tidak jahat" Yuki membantah perkataan Ichiru lagi.

Mendengar jika mereka akan mulai berdebat lagi, Zero pun memutuskan untuk menjelaskan.

"Vampire itu jahat" Zero berkata. Mendengar perkataan Zero, Ichiru memberikan senyum kemenangan kepada Yuki.

"Tapi tidak semua Vampire itu Jahat" Kali ini Yuki yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu mendengar perkataan Zero.

"Seperti manusia, ada Vampire yang jahat juga ada Vampire yang baik. Tapi kita sebagai pemburu harus terus waspada terhadap Vampire. Apa Ichiru mengerti" Zero menambahkan memberi penjelasan kepada Ichiru.

"Ya Nee-chan. Ichiru mengerti" Ichiru berkata kepada Zero sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang Yuki, Ichiru. Ayo kalian saling minta maaf" Zero menambahkan melihat menegur kepada adiknya dan Yuki.

Melihat kakaknya yang memberikan tatapan menegur kepada mereka, Ichiru pun meminta maaf kepada Yuki.

"Maafkan Ichiru, ya Yuki" Ichiru berkata meminta maaf kepada Yuki.

"Yuki juga minta maaf Ichiru" Yuki berkata sambil memeluk Ichiru.

"Jadi kita teman?" Ichiru bertanya kepada Yuki.

"Teman" Yuki berkata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Ichiru.

"Teman" Ichiru pun berkata tidak kalah semangatnya sambil memeluk Yuki.

Melihat mereka sudah baikkan, Zero tersenyum lembut.

"Sekarang Yuki, kenapa kamu mengatakan jika Vampire itu tidak jahat" Zero bertanya kepada Yuki.

"Karena Kaname-sama menolong Yuki pada saat Yuki akan di serang Vampire nakal" Yuki menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Kaname-sama" Zero berkata dengan bingung.

"Ya Kaname-sama. Dia Vampire baik yang menyelamatkan Yuki" Yuki menambahkan.

"Ah Begitukah, Cross tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Vampire" Zero berkata dengan pelan.

Melihat Zero yang terdiam, Yuki dan Ichiru pun saling memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Anak-anak, kue dan tehnya sudah datang" Kaien datang memasuki kamar dengan semangat sambil membawa kue yang dia beli semalam dan teh yang dia buat.

"Kue!" Ichiru dan Yuki berkata dengan semangat begitu mendengar kata kue. Mereka pun datang menghampiri Cross.

"Nah ini untuk Ichi-Chan, yang ini untuk Yuki dan yang ini untuk Ze-Ch-, Zero" Kaien berkata, sambil merubah panggilan untuk Zero , karena melihat Zero memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Terima Kasih Tuan Cross" Ichiru berkata sambil mengambil Kue yang ditawarkan.

"Sama-sama Ichi-chan" Kaien berkata tersenyum kepada Ichiru.

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, tidak terasa waktu yang dihabiskan di rumah Cross. Zero melihat Handphonenya dengan tatapan kosong, karena ayahnya baru saja menghubunginya untuk menyuruhnya pulang.

"Zero" Kaien memanggil Zero, karena dia melihat Zero yang berdiri di pintu dapur dengan melihat Handphone nya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku harus pulang, Otou-sama menghubungi ku tadi" Zero berkata kepada Kaien dengan nada tanpa emosi.

"ah oh Baiklah, apa kamu ingin aku antar" Kaien menawarkan.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang naik taxi. Aku titip Ichiru disini" Zero berkata sambil pergi menghampiri Ichiru yang saat ini sedang menonton acara televisi bersama Yuki.

"Ichiru, nee-san akan pulang. Ichiru tetap disini ya, besok nee-san akan datang lagi" Zero berkata kepada Ichiru.

"Eeehhh, nee-chan akan pulang, terus Ichiru gimana" Ichiru berkata dengan terkejut karena mendengar Zero akan pulang.

"Ichiru kan sudah besar, besok nee-san akan datang lagi kok" Zero berkata sambil mengelus kepala Ichiru.

"Ichiru tetap disini ya, kan ada Yuki yang akan menemani Ichiru" Zero menambahkan sambil memberikan senyum kepada Yuki yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ya Ichiru, nanti kita bisa tidur bersama" Yuki berkata membujuk Ichiru.

"Baiklah, tapi nee-chan janji, nee-chan akan kesini lagi besok" Ichiru berkata melihat Zero.

"Tentu saja, nee-san berjanji. Pinky Promise" Zero berkata sambil menawarkan jari kelinkingnya untuk membuat janji.

"Pinky Promise" Ichiru berkata sambil tersenyum dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking kakaknya.

"Nah kalau begitu nee-san pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Ichiru, Yuki" Zero berdiri dan berkata sambil memeluk Ichiru dan mengacak rambut Yuki. Sebelum pergi menuju pintu depan.

"Sampai Jumpa nee-chan/Zero-nee" Ichiru dan Yuki berkata bersamaan.

"Bye-bye Zero-chan. Hati-hati dijalan" Kaien menambahkan dengan semangat sebelum pintu tertutup.

"Nah, jadi apa yang kalian inginkan untuk makan malam" Kaien menambahkan melihat kearah Yuki dan Ichiru.

* * *

"Aku pulang" Zero mengumumkan kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang di rumah Zero" Hana mengatakan menyambut putrinya dengan senyum kecil.

"Bagaimana Ichiru" Hana bertanya , tanpa memperdulikan salam Zero.

"Ichiru senang"Zero menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita makan malam" Takuya berkata.

"Jika boleh, Zero ingin langsung istirahat Otou-sama,Okaa-san" Zero berkata kepada orangtuanya sambil meminta izin.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi" Takuya berkata sambil memberikan izin kepada putrinya.

"Ya Otou-sama, kalau begitu selamat malam Otou-sama, Okaa-san" Zero berkata sambil mengucapkan salam dan berbalik pergi.

"Selamat malam Zero" Hana menjawab salam putrinya.

Begitu tiba dikamarnya Zero langsung mengunci pintu dan mengaktifkan bangsal perlindungan dikamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

* * *

Bulan sudah mencapai puncaknya, rumah keluarga Kiryu begitu sepi, karena semua penghuninya yang sedang tidur. Mereka tidak menyadari apabila ada sosok yang mendekati rumah mereka.

"Malam ini. Malam ini aku akan membalaskan dendammu, sayangku" Shizuka berkata sambil berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Kiryu.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review

* * *

Anonym : Makasih atas review nya, Ini sudah lanjut kok ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

" _FlashBack"_

' _Mind'_

* * *

 _Sebelumnya..._

 _Bulan sudah mencapai puncaknya, rumah keluarga Kiryu begitu sepi, karena semua penghuninya yang sedang tidur. Mereka tidak menyadari apabila ada sosok yang mendekati rumah mereka._

 _"Malam ini. Malam ini aku akan membalaskan dendammu, sayangku" Shizuka berkata sambil berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Kiryu._

* * *

~Bab 4~

.

.

Brak

Suara bantingan pintu depan rumah keluarga Kiryu yang dibuka paksa oleh Shizuka. Shizuka terus berjalan mencari mangsanya mengabaikan pintu depan yang dibantingnya tadi, dia tidak peduli lagi apabila suara bantingan pintu membangunkan penghuni rumah ini.

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari menuju kearahnya membuat kaki Shizuka berhenti di depan anak tangga yang akan di lewatinya.

"Halo" Shizuka berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Takuya yang berdiri di ujung tangga.

"Apa. Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk kedalam rumah ini" Shizuka bisa mendengar suara Takuya yang terkejut dan takut. Shizuka juga bisa melihat tangan Takuya yang memegang senjata Hunternya bergetar. Aah bagaimana dia sangat menyukai reaksi manusia yang seperti itu.

"Kamu pikir penghalang seperti itu akan menghalangiku dari mangsaku. Tut tut tut Kiryu-Kun bagaimana naif" Shizuka berkata dengan nada main-main.

"Pergi dari rumah ini, kami akan membunuhmu jika kamu tidak pergi sekarang " Suara baru menambahkan. Shizuka menoleh kearah suara baru tersebut, hanya untuk melihat Hana yang sudah membawa senjata Hunter miliknya.

"Membunuhku" Shizuka berkata sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Setelah mengatakana itu Shizuka menghilang menggunakan kekuatan Vampirenya dan muncul dibelakang Takuya.

"Bagaimana lucu dari kalian. Kalian pikir Hunter Level kalian bisa membunuhku" Shizuka berkata berbisik di telinga Takuya.

"Bagaim-" belum selesai Takuya berkata, Shizuka sudah merobek leher Takuya, tidak membunuhnya secara langsung namun Shizuka memberikan kematian yang lambat.

Hana yang melihat suaminya terbunuh perlahan-lahan didepannya hanya bisa terkejut dan terpaku ditempatnya.

Shizuka yang melihat ini memanfaatkan situasi dan menggunakan kecepatan Vampirnya untuk muncul dibelakang Hana.

"Kamu tau, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu, karena tanpamu dan suamimu Zero-Chan tidak akan membantuku. Tapi dimana Zero-Chan, Kiryu-Chan bukankah sebagai putri dari tuan rumah dia juga harus ikut untuk menyambutku. Dan dia tidak boleh ketinggalan pesta kami, kan." Shizuka berbisik ditelinga Hana.

"Zero tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Zero mencintai keluarganya, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu" Hana berkata dengan marah, melupakan jika dia masih dalam genggaman Shizuka.

"Benarkah, bagaimana kamu tau, setelah semua kamu dan suamimu menyingkirkan satu satunya orang yang Zero-Chan anggap keluarga" Shizuka berkata sambil memperketat genggamannya di leher Hana.

"Mak - sud - mu" Hana berkata terbata bata karena genggaman kuat Shizuka di lehernya.

"Ichiru" Shizuka berkata berbisik pelan ditelinga Hana dan Shizuka bisa melihat mata Hana yang terbelalak terkejut.

Setelah mengatakan itu tangan Shizuka langsung menembus tubuh Hana dan merobek jantungnya dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Shizuka pun melepaskan tubuh Hana dan tubuh Hana pun langsung tergeletak tepat disebelah suaminya. Shizuka hanya bisa menatap kosong pada mayat pasangan Kiryu yang baru saja di bunuhnya, ketika suara baru mengejutkannya.

"Kau terlihat bosan Shizuka" kata suara baru tersebut. Shizuka pun menoleh hanya untuk melihat putri tertua Kiryu yang sedang bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan menatap kosong mayat orangtuanya.

"mah mah Zero-Chan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung" Shizuka berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka begitu membosankan. Ternyata mereka tidak sehebat yang dibicarakan" Shizuka menambahkan karena dia tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari Zero.

"Apa kamu ingin bermain Zero-Chan. Aku harap kamu tidak membosankan seperti mereka" Shizuka berkata dan dia masih tidak mendapat respon apapun kecuali Zero yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Melihat itu membuat Shizuka kesal, karena dia tidak terbiasa diabaikan oleh seseorang dan sebagai putri DarahMurni, Shizuka terbiasa jika seseorang yang akan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, dan Zero hanya mengabaikannya.

"Jika kamu tidak ingin bermain, bagaimana jika aku bermain dengan Ichiru-Chan saja, dia berada di rumah Kaien Cross kan" Shizuka menambahkan sambil tersenyum berbahaya kepada Zero.

Begitu kata-kata selesai keluar dari bibir Shizuka. Shizuka bisa merasakan rumah itu saat ini depenuhi aura pembunuh yang kuat, hal itu membuat Shizuka tegang. Dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak pernah memancing amarah dari putri tertua Kiryu, bukannya dia tidak bisa menang pada saat melawan gadis itu setelah semua gadis itu hanya berumur 13 tahun dan Shizuka sendiri lebih banyak pengalaman dalam berurusan dengan Hunter.

Namun saat ini kekuatan Shizuka belum pulih sempurna. Karena dia sudah lama belum meminum darah siapapun baik selama dia berada di penjara karena sebagai hukuman atau selama dia lolos dari penjara karena terobsesi dengan balas dendam. Karena bagi Shizuka membunuh Kiryu akan terasa kurang baginya, mungkin dia harus menggigit salah satu dari anak Kiryu sambil meminum darah salah satu dari mereka dan setelah semua meminum darah pertama dari anak-anak Kiryu akan sangat nikmat setelah sekian lama tidak minum darah siapapun dan merubah salah satu dari mereka menjadi Vampire adalah bonus tambahan.

"Mari kita bermain Shizuka" begitu kata-kata itu terdengar dari bibir tertua Kiryu membuat Shizuka semakin tegang karena saat ini gadis itu tersenyum misterius padanya.

Tiba-tiba Shizuka bisa merasakan jika ada yang mengikat pergelangan kakinya. Shizuka pun melihat kebawah pada kakinya dan dia bisa melihat sulur mawar berduri yang membelit pergelangan kakinya dan terus tumbuh hingga menutupi pinggannya dan masih terus tumbuh lagi hingga melilit lehernya, Shizuka juga bisa merasakan duri yang hampir menusuk di kulit lehernya.

"Ada apa Shizuka, bukannya kamu ingin bermain" Shizuka bisa mendengar suara Zero yang perlahan mendekat kearahnya.

"Mah mah Zero-Chan, kamu begitu licik" Shizuka berkata dengan tenang sambil mencoba melepaskan sulur mawar yang membelit tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan Darahmurninya.

"Aku tidak suka mengulur waktu Shizuka. Dan kamu sudah membuatku marah" gadis itu berkata dengan tenang.

Shizuka masih berusaha melepaskan lilitan sulur mawar yang disekitar tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan DarahMurninya, namun sulur itu bukannya merenggang tapi malah memperketat hingga duri sulur mawar itu menorehkan luka di lehernya dan Shizuka bisa merasakan darah miliknya yang mengalir dari lehernya yang terluka.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan" Shizuka bertanya dengan geram.

"Ada apa Shizuka. Oh lehermu terluka, bagaimana disayangkan" Shizuka bisa mendengar jika gadis itu bermain dengannya.

"Mah mah Zero-Chan bagaimana jika kamu melepaskan aku" Shizuka berkata kepada Zero dengan nada main-main.

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan itu" Zero berkata kemabali kepada Shizuka.

"Karena mungkin aku akan memberikan kematian yang cepat tanpa rasa sakit untukmu dan aku akan melepaskan Ichiru dan meninggalkan dia sendiri" Shizuka berkata sambil tersenyum berbahaya.

"Baiklah" Shizuka mendengar gadis itu berkata dengan tenang.

Begitu sulur mawar itu menghilang. Shizuka langsung menerjang ke arah Zero. Namun yang tidak diperhitungkan Shizuka adalah sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menembus tubuhnya. Shizuka berhenti dan melihat tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat darah yang berasal dari dadanya. Shizuka pun melihat kembali kearah gadis itu terkejut dan dia bisa melihat jika gadis itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahnya sambil tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan.

"Game Over" Shizuka bisa mendengar gadis itu berkata sambil terus memberikan senyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Hal terakhir yang didengar dan dirasakan Shizuka sebelum dirinya berubah menjadi abu adalah suara tembakan dan rasa sakit dari peluru yang menembus jantungnya dan suara kaki yang berlari menaiki tangga.

* * *

Zero sudah terbangun begitu dia merasakan Shizuka memasuki rumahnya. Zero juga bisa mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting terbuka serta suara ayahnya dan tak lama Zero juga bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang menghampiri ayahnya. Zero tahu jika ibunya pasti sudah menghubungi salah satu Hunter sebelum menghampiri ayahnya.

"Sudah dimulai ya" Zero berkata sambil melihat keluar jendela. Zero pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil Bloody Rose miliknya yang dia letakkan di bawah bantalnya.

"Mari kita cepat selesaikan, sebelum ada yang datang" Zero berkata sambil mengelus Bloody Rose miliknya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Begitu dia keluar dari kamar. Adegan yang dilihatnya adalah tangan Shizuka yang menembus tubuh ibunya.

"Kau terlihat bosan Shizuka" Zero berkata setelah melihat tubuh ibunya yang terjatuh disebelah mayat ayahnya.

"mah mah Zero-Chan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung" Shizuka berkata sambil tersenyum. Zero ingin melihat berapa lama senyum itu akan bertahan pada saat dia menembakkan peluru Bloody Rose ketubuh Shizuka.

"Mereka begitu membosankan. Ternyata mereka tidak sehebat yang dibicarakan" Shizuka menambahkan. Zero tahu jika Shizuka sedang mamancing reaksinya.

"Apa kamu ingin bermain Zero-Chan. Aku harap kamu tidak membosankan seperti mereka" Shizuka berkata lagi dan kali ini Zero hanya menatap Shizuka dengan kosong. Zero bisa melihat jika Shizuka mulai kesal, karena tidak reaksi apapun darinya.

"Jika kamu tidak ingin bermain, bagaimana jika aku bermain dengan Ichiru-Chan saja, dia berada di rumah Kaien Cross kan" Shizuka menambahkan sambil tersenyum berbahaya.

Begitu kata-kata selesai keluar dari mulut Shizuka. Zero begitu marah, bagaimana wanita ini berani mengancamnya dengan menggunakan Ichiru, jika wanita ini ingin bermain maka Zero akan layani, dan melihat siapa yang akan menang di akhir.

"Mari kita bermain Shizuka" Zero berkata dengan tenang sambil tersenyum misterius pada Shizuka.

Zero bisa melihat Shizuka yang melihat kebawah pada kakinya hanya untuk melihat sulur mawar berduri yang membelit pergelangan kakinya dan terus tumbuh hingga menutupi pinggan Shizuka dan masih akan terus tumbuh lagi hingga melilit leher Shizuka. Zero juga bisa melihat jika duri dari sulur mawar itu hampir menusuk kulit leher Shizuka.

"Ada apa Shizuka, bukannya kamu ingin bermain" Zero berkata sambil perlahan mendekat kearah Shizuka.

"Mah mah Zero-Chan, kamu begitu licik" Shizuka berkata dengan tenang. Namun Zero bisa melihat jika Shizuka berusaha melepaskan sulur mawar yang membelit tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan Darahmurninya.

"Aku tidak suka mengulur waktu Shizuka. Dan kamu sudah membuatku marah" Zero berkata dengan tenang kepada Shizuka.

Zero bisa melihat jika Shizuka masih berusaha melepaskan lilitan sulur mawar yang disekitar tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan DarahMurninya, namun Shizuka harus tahu atau mungkin tidak jika sulur mawar itu tidak akan terlepas dari tubuh Shizuka walau sebesar apapun usaha yang diterapkan Shizuka karena sulur mawar itu hanya akan mentaati perintah Zero dan Zero tidak berniat untuk melepaskan dari tubuh Shizuka dengan cepat. Zero malah memperketat lilitan sulur mawar itu ketubuh Shizuka hingga hingga duri sulur mawar itu menorehkan luka di leher Shizuka dan Zero bisa melihat darah yang mengalir dari luka tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan" Zero bisa mendengar Shizuka bertanya dengan geram.

"Ada apa Shizuka. Oh lehermu terluka, bagaimana disayangkan" Zero berkata main-main kepada Shizuka. Bukankah Shizuka yang awalnya mengajak nya bermain, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika Zero memilih permainan yang akan menguntungkan baginya.

"Mah mah Zero-Chan bagaimana jika kamu melepaskan aku" Zero mendengar Shizuka berkata dengan nada main-main.

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan itu" Zero berkata kembali kepada Shizuka.

"Karena mungkin aku akan memberikan kematian yang cepat tanpa rasa sakit untukmu dan aku akan melepaskan Ichiru dan meninggalkan dia sendiri" begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Shizuka. Zero hanya terus menatap kosong padanya

"Baiklah" Zero berkata dengan tenang sambil menghilangkan sulur mawar yang melilit tubuh Shizuka.

Begitu sulur mawar itu menghilang. Zero bisa melihat jika Shizuka langsung menerjang ke arahnya. Namun sebelum Shizuka menyadari Zero sudah mengarahkan Bloddy Rose miliknya ke arah Shizuka dan melepaskan tembakan pertamanya kearah Shizuka. Zero bisa melihat Shizuka yang terhenti dan memeriksa tubuhnya dan dia bisa melihat Shizuka yang melihat kearahnya dengan terkejut. Melihat itu membuat Zero memberikan tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan kepada Shizuka.

"Game Over" Zero berkata sambil memberikan tembakan keduanya yang saat ini menembus jantung Shizuka. Zero hanya menatap kosong dimana tempat Shizuka sebelumnya yang telah berubah menjadi abu. Zero bisa melihat jika Yagari-sensei terkejut melihat tumpukan abu Shizuka.

"Zero!?" Zero bisa mendengar suara Yagari-Sensei berlari kearahnya.

"Zero, kamu tidak apa-apa" Zero mendengar suara Yagari-Sensei. Dan Zero hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kosong kepada Yagari-Sansei.

* * *

Yagari berlari memasuki rumah keluarga Kiryu, dia tadi di hubungi oleh temannya Hana jika seorang vampire DarahMurni berhasil memasuki rumahnya. setelah itu Yagari langsung pergi mengendarai mobil menuju rumah keluarga Kiryu. Begitu dia memasuki rumah, Yagari bisa melihat mayat temannya yang saat ini tergeletek di lantai atas dekat tangga, dia pun berlari menaiki tangga hanya untuk melihat Shizuka yang berlari menerjang Zero. Belum sempat Yagari menembakkan senjatanya yang dia pegang saat ini untuk menyerang Shizuka,maka terdengar suara tembakan yang mengejutkan Yagari, dia tahu jika itu adalah Zero dan Yagari pun menghampiri dimana Zero berada, baru sampai di ujung tangga Yagari bisa mendengar suara tembakan kedua dan melihat langsung jika tembakan kedua ini langsung menembus kearah jantung Shizuka dan langsung merubah Shizuka menjadi tumpukan abu.

Yagari terkejut melihat kejadian itu dan tidak bisa bergerak karena dia baru saja melihat seorang gadis berumur 13 tahun membunuh seorang Vampire DarahMurni dewasa, dia tidak tahu harus bangga atau khawatir, karena pastinya kejadian ini akan membuat gempar baik kalangan Hunter atau Vampire. Namun Yagari tidak ingin mempermasalahkan ini terlebih dahulu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kondisi murid kesayangannya.

"Zero!?" Yagari pun langsung berlari kearah Zero. Dan memeriksa kondisi muridnya.

"Zero, kamu tidak apa-apa" Yagari bertanya kepada Zero, namun Zero hanya memberikan tatapan kosong padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi" Yagari bertanya kepada Zero.

"Aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut diluar kamar dan pergi memeriksa, begitu keluar aku melihat jika Shizuka membunuh ayah dan menahan ibu. Aku mendekat untuk membantu ibu, namun begitu aku mulai mendekat aku melihat jika tangan Shizuka menembus tubuh ibu, aku terkejut. Dan Shizuka merasakan kehadiranku dan berlari kearahku, aku hanya mengikuti refleks Hunter ku dan menembakkan peluru yang berasal dari Bloody Rose yang kubawa kearahnya" Yagari mendengar penjelasan Zero.

Mendengar penjelasan Zero, Yagari tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa bangga, dia juga bisa menggunakan penjelasan Zero sebagai alasan yang baik untuk menghadapi Dewan Hunter dan Dewan Vampire, mengingat seorang Hunter selalu di latih saat usia muda dan dengan kejadian yang menimpa Zero mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan dia karena refleks Hunternya apabila ada Vampire yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Baiklah Zero. Tapi dimana Ichiru" Yagari bertanya kepada Zero karena tidak melihat atau merasakan kehadiran Ichiru.

"Ichiru berada dirumah Kaien Cross" Zero menjawab pertanyaan Yagari.

"Ok baiklah, untuk saat ini kamu tinggal bersamaku" Yagari berkata kepada Zero.

"Bisakah aku tinggal bersama Ichiru, aku hanya ingin bersama Ichiru sekarang" Zero berkata kepada Yagari.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Kaien nanti. Untuk sekarang mari kita keluar dari sini terlebih dahulu" Yagari berkata sambil membawa Zero keluar rumah Kiryu.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka" Yagari bisa mendengar suara Zero yang menanyakan tentang orangtuanya.

"Mereka akan ada yang mengurus, aku sudah menghubungi yang lain pada saat dalam perjalanan untuk membantu dan mereka akan mengurus orangtuamu nanti" Yagari berkata menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Baiklah" Zero berkata dengan tenang mengikuti Yagari keluar rumah.

* * *

Setelah memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal kepada Yagari-Sensei tanpa menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya yang terjadi dan tidak menunjukkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya kepada Yagari-Sensei pada saat melawan Shizuka.

 _'Karena setelah semua akan lebih baik jika kita memiliki kartu rahasia kan'_ Zero berpikir sambil tersenyum dalam hati. Namun diluar Zero masih terus memasang wajah tanpa emosi kepada Yagari-sensei.

"Baiklah Zero. Tapi dimana Ichiru" Suara Yagari-Sensei membangunkan Zero dari pikirannya.

"Ichiru berada dirumah Kaien Cross" Zero menjawab pertanyaan Yagari.

"Ok baiklah, untuk saat ini kamu tinggal bersamaku" Yagari berkata kepada Zero.

"Bisakah aku tinggal bersama Ichiru, aku hanya ingin bersama Ichiru sekarang" Zero berkata kepada Yagari.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Kaien nanti. Untuk sekarang mari kita keluar dari sini terlebih dahulu" Yagari berkata sambil membawa Zero keluar rumah Kiryu.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka" Zero bertanya kepada Yagari tentang orangtuanya.

"Mereka akan ada yang mengurus, aku sudah menghubungi yang lain pada saat dalam perjalanan untuk membantu dan mereka akan mengurus orangtuamu nanti" Yagari berkata kepada Zero.

"Baiklah" Zero berkata dengan tenang mengikuti Yagari keluar rumah. Zero menoleh sedikit ke arah rumahnya dan memberikan senyum kecil sebelum berjalan menyusul Yagari yang sudah mendekati mobil.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

" _FlashBack"_

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 5~

.

.

Kaien saat ini sedang berada diruang tamunya menunggu kedatangan Yagari, baru saja tadi dia mendapat telepon dari teman lamanya Yagari Toga bahwa keluarga Kiryu diserang oleh Shizuka Hio. Dan saat ini dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Yagari yang membawa Zero bersamanya, dari yang Yagari memberi tahu melalui telepon jika hanya Zero yang selamat dalam serangan itu dan hanya itu yang Yagari beritahukan pada Kaien.

Melihat kearah jam dinding ruang tamunya dapat dilihat jika saat ini hampir dini hari. Kaien pun melihat kearah pintu kamar milik Yuuki yang saat ini ditempati oleh Yuuki dan Ichiru, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur bersama karena Ichiru tidak terbiasa untuk tidur sendiri dan selalu ada Zero yang menemaninya jadi Yuuki memutuskan untuk mengajak Ichiru tidur bersamanya di kamarnya. Kaien kembali melihat kearah pitu ruang tamunya menunggu kedatangan Yagari.

' _Apa yang terjadi, baru saja tadi pagi aku mengobrol dengan Hana dan Takuya. Takuya dan Hana adalah pemburu hebat dan juga rumah keluarga Kiryu memiliki bangsal pelindung yang kuat.'_ Kaien berpikir sambil merenungkan kejadian yang baru baru ini terjadi.

' _aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku katakan kepada Ichiru pada saat dia bangun nanti. Bagaimana aku akan mengatakan padanya jika orangtuanya sudah meninggal'_ Kaien menambahkan sambil berpikir tentang reaksi Ichiru. Walaupun begitu dia senang Ichiru tidak ada dirumah keluarga Kiryu pada saat rumah Kiryu diserang, karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi untuk anak seusia Ichiru jika melihat orangtuanya dibunuh di depan matanya dan Kaien yakin Shizuka tidak akan puas setelah membunuh Hana dan Takuya. Vampir darahmurni itu pasti akan ingin membuat para Kiryu menderita dan itu tidak cukup jika hanya membunuh mereka, setelah semua seorang vampir yang kehilangan pasangan mereka akan kehilangan kewarasan mereka dan dikonsumsi oleh kegilaan.

Namun untuk saat ini dia lebih khawatir dengan keadaan Zero walaupun Yagari mengatakan di telepon jika Zero baik-baik saja, Kaien masih khawatir setelah semua Zero melihat kematian orangtuanya di depan matanya.

Ting Tong

Suara bel depan rumah membangunkan Kaien dari pikirannya. Kaien pun langsung berlari membuka pintu.

"Yagari" Kaien berkata begitu melihat temannya.

"Zero"Kaien menambahkan dengan sedih begitu dia melihat Zero yang berdiri disamping Yagari dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

"Menjauh dari pintu Kaien, biarkan kami masuk terlebih dahulu" Yagari berkata sambil mendorong Kaien dari pintu.

"Toga-Chan~ kamu begitu kasar" Kaien berkata dengan sikap konyolnya berusaha meredakan suasana canggung yang ada.

"Nah, aku akan membuat coklat panas untuk kita terlebih dahulu" Kaien menambahkan sambil berlari menuju dapur setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yagari.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju rumah Kaien Cross adalah canggung mengingat Zero yang hanya menatap keluar jendela mobilnya, dan Yagari yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi untung saja tidak lama lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah Cross.

Begitu mereka sampai Yagari pun langsung memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumah Cross dan cepat keluar mobil untuk membantu Zero, walaupun Yagari tahu jika Zero mampu untuk membuka mobil sendiri, tapi hanya ini yang bisa Yagari lakukan untuk Zero karena dirinya yang memang tidak terbiasa menghibur orang lain bahkan muridnya sendiri.

Yagari membimbing Zero yang berjalan disampingnya kearah pintu rumah Cross, setelah sampai di depan pintu Yagari pun pergi membunyikan bel pintu yang ada sambil melirik kearah Zero yang berdiri diam disampingnya sebentar.

Ting Tong

Tak lama pintupun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kaien yang masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

"Yagari" yagari mendengar Kaien berkata sambil melihat kearahnya.

"Zero"Yagari juga mendengar Kaien menambahkan dengan sedih sambil melihat kearah Zero dan Yagari pun melihat jika Zero hanya memberikan tatapan kosong kepada Kaien. Yagari juga bisa merasakan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Menjauh dari pintu Kaien, biarkan kami masuk terlebih dahulu" Yagari berkata kepada Kaien sambil mendorongnya menjauh dari pintu masuk dan membawa Zero kedalam.

"Toga-Chan~ kamu begitu kasar" Yagari bisa mendengar Kaien berkata dengan sikap idotnya seperti biasa, Yagari tahu jika temannya berusaha meredakan suasana canggung yang ada, tapi memanggilnya dengan -Chan membuat urat nadi di dahinya berkedut marah. Yagari pun memutuskan untuk memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Kaien.

"Nah, aku akan membuat coklat panas untuk kita terlebih dahulu" Yagari bisa melihat Kaien yang berlari kedapur setelah mengatakan itu. Yagari pun kembali melihat ke arah Zero yang masih diam berdiri disampingnya

"Zero kamu duduklah dulu" Yagari berkata sambil mengarahkan Zero ke kursi ruang tamu Cross. Stelah Zero duduk, Yagari mengambil kursi yang berada tepat didepan Zero. Suasana diantara mereka canggung karena baik Yagari dan Zero tidak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

' _Kaien dimana kamu saat dibutuhkan'_ Yagari berpikir sambil melihat kearah pintu dapur. Jika tau akan begini suasana nya Yagari pasti tidak akan mengusir Kaien tadi.

"Nah Zero ada yang-" Yagari mulai berbicara namun sebelum dia selesai mengatakan apa yang dia ingin katakan dia terputus oleh kedatangan Kaien yang membawa satu gelas coklat panas.

"Nah Zero-chan ini coklat panas untukmu" Yagari mendengar Kaien berkata sambil menyerahkan gelas yang dia bawa. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi pembicaraan apapun diantara mereka bahkan Kaien yang biasanya banyak bicara pun hanya diam. Yagari bisa melihat jika saat ini Kaien hanya diam dan melihat Zero dengan pandangan sedih.

"Aku ingin istirahat" Suara Zero berkata tiba-tiba mengagetkan Yagari dari lamunannya.

"Ah Oh baiklah aku akan mengantar Zero kekamar dulu" Yagari mendengar suara Kaien berkata sambil mengarahkan Zero ke kamar.

* * *

Setelah mengantar Zero kekamarnya yang sudah disiapkan. Kaien kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Yagari sedang menunggu.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi" Kaien berkata dengan ekspresi serius kepada Yagari setelah dia sampai di ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya mendapat telepon dari Hana jika mereka diserang" Kaien mendengar Yagari berkata dengan tenang.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, aku baru tadi pagi berada di rumah keluarga Kiryu berbicara dengan Hana dan Takuya tentang masalah Ichiru" Kaien berkata sambil bertanya kepada Yagari.

"Masalah Ichiru?" Kaien mendengar Yagari bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kamu tidak tahu, jika mulai kemarin Ichiru tinggal bersamaku. Ternyata bagi Takuya kehadiran Ichiru membuat sifat Zero menjadi lembut" Kaien menjelaskan dengan sedih, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana jalan pikiran Takuya, bagaimana bisa Takuya memberikan Ichiru dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana bisa Takuya berbuat seperti itu pada putri nya sendiri dan Hana bahkan mendukungnya" Kaien mendengar Yagari berkata dengan terkejut, mendengar itu Kaien hanya menghela napasnya dengan sedih.

"Dari pada itu, apakah Zero baik-baik saja dan juga apakah Shizuka menggigitnya, walaupun dari yang kulihat jika Zero tidak terluka, tapi aku ingin mendengar darimu" Kaien bertanya kepada Yagari.

"Zero baik-baik saja, mungkin dia terkejut menemukan orangtuanya dibunuh didepannya dan Zero tidak digigit atau apapun dia membunuh Shizuka sebelum Shizuka bisa mencapai dia" Kaien mendengar Yagari menjelaska.

"Membunuh Shizuka!?" Kaien bertanya dengan terkejut.

"Ya aku melihatnya sendiri jika Zero memberikan dua tembakan dari senjata hunter nya ke tubuh Shizuka dan aku juga melihat sendiri pada saat tubuh Shizuka menjadi abu".Kaien terkejut mendengar penjelasan Yagari.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa, bukannya aku meragukan kekuatan Zero tapi Shizuka adalah vampir darahmurni dewasa" Kaien kembali bertanya kepada Yagari.

"Nah dari apa yang Zero jelaskan kepadaku, jika dia terkejut melihat ibunya terbunuh didepannya dan menggunakan refleks Hunternya pada saat Shizuka hendak menerjangnya" Kaien hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yagari.

"Dewan akan ribut soal ini" Kaien hanya bisa berkata setelah mendengar penjelasan Yagari.

"Aku tau, itulah kenapa aku ingin kamu mengambil hak asuh dari Zero dan Ichiru karena selain aku, kamu adalah orang terdekat keluarga Kiryu" Kaien terdiam begitu mendengar Yagari berkata seperti itu.

"Aku kira kamu ingin Zero-chan dalam asuhanmu" Kaien bertanya dengan bingung.

"Ya aku ingin, tapi Zero hanya ingin bersama Ichiru dan aku tidak terlalu baik dalam mengurus Ichiru" Kaien mendengar Yagari menjawab. Mendengar itu membuat Kaien tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi ke markas Hunter sekarang untuk menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi" Yagari berkata. Kaien pun mengantarkan Yagari kedepan rumah.

"Hati-hati Toga-chan~" Kaien berkata setelah melihat mobil Yagari menjauh dari rumahnya.

' _Ini menjadi malam yang panjang'_ Kaien berpikir sedih.

"Sekarang aku memiliki tiga putri yang cantik dan imut~" Kaien berkata kembali ke sikap idiotnya sambil berjalan memasuki rumah.

* * *

Zero melihat keluar jendela dari kamarnya saat ini dan melihat jika Yagari-sensei sudah pergi.

"Maaf, tapi kalian yang memaksaku " Zero berkata mengingat orangtuanya. Setelah itu Zero pun memutuskan untuk tidur dan mencoba melupakan tentang kejadian tadi.

* * *

Yagari sudah sampai di markas Hunter dan langsung pergi untuk melapor tentang penyerangan yang terjadi dengan keluarga Kiryu.

"Yagari-sensei!" Yagari berhenti begitu dia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Yagari pun menoleh untuk melihat Kaito yang memanggilnya.

"Yagari-sensei apakah benar yang terjadi dengan keluarga Kiryu" Yagari mendengar Kaito bertanya. Yagari tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kaito karena sudah ada yang memanggil namanya lagi.

"Yagari-san kamu dipanggil ke ruangan Presiden " Salah satu Hunter yang menghampirinya berkata.

"Baiklah, Terima Kasih" Yagari berkata kepada Hunter tersebut.

"Kaito nanti aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu" Yagari berkata kepada Kaito dan berjalan pergi menuju ruangan Presiden Hunter. Yagari tidak heran jika berita tentang penyerangan yang dilakukan Shizuka Hio terhadap keluarga Kiryu sudah tersebar, setelah semua keluarga Kiryu merupakan salah satu keluarga tertua dari pemburu Vampir dan keluarga Kiryu sudah terbukti menghasilkan pemburu yang kuat. Tidak terasa Yagari sudah sampai didepan pintu Presiden hunter.

Tok Tok

Yagari mengetuk pintu menunggu perintah untuk masuk.

"Masuk" Yagari bisa mendengar suara presiden Hunter menyuruhnya masuk.

"Ah Yagari-san kamu tau kenapa kamu berada disini" Yagari mendengar presiden Hunter berkata padanya.

"Ya Pak" Yagari berkata kepada presiden Hunter.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan" Yagari mendengar presiden mengatakan. Setelah itu yagari pun menjelaskan semuanya dari awal hingga kejadian dimana Zero membunuh Shizuka Hio.

"Ah Zero Kiryu selalu mengejutkan" Yagari mendengar Presiden mengatakan. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan nada suara presiden pada saat mengatakan nama Zero setelah Yagari menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jadi dimana Zero Kiryu saat ini" Yagari mendengar presiden bertanya padanya.

"Dia saat ini dalam asuhan Kaien Cross" Yagari menjawab pertanyaan presiden.

"Ah aku mengerti, tapi katakan pada Zero aku ingin berbicara padanya" Yagari mendengar presiden mengatakan.

"Ya pak" Yagari berkata kepada presiden.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi Yagari-san" Setelah mendengar presiden mengatakan itu, Yagari pun langsung keluar dari ruangan presiden Hunter.

* * *

Melihat Yagari yang sudah pergi dari ruangannya. Presiden kembali merenungkan apa yang baru saja Yagari sampaikan.

"Zero Kiryu" Presiden berkata. Gadis itu selalu saja membuatnya waspada. Gadis itu adalah sebuah teka-teki yang susah dipecahkan karena setiap kali dia menemukan kelemahan gadis itu, gadis itu pasti dengan cepat menutupinya. Dan gadis itu adalah bahaya bagi rencananya dimasa depan karena dia tidak tahu seberapa kuat dan apa yang mampu gadis itu lakukan, dia tahu jika Ichiru Kiryu adalah kelemahan gadis itu, namun bahkan dia saja harus berpikir ulang untuk menggunakan Ichiru dalam mengendalikan Zero karena dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Zero Kiryu pada saat dia marah. Gadis itu selalu bisa menyembunyikan emosinya dan dia merasa jika masih banyak yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu.

Awalnya dia berpikir bisa mengendalikan gadis itu melalui Takuya Kiryu mengingat Takuya selalu mencari kekuasaan untuk keluarga Kiryu tapi Takuya sudah meninggal bersama Hana dan saat ini status Kepala Keluarga Kiryu jatuh ketangan Zero walaupun Zero belum bisa mengambil status sebagai Kepala Keluarga Kiryu sampai Zero berusia delapan belas tahun. Dan dia pun tidak bisa mengambil hak asuh mereka karena saat ini mereka berada ditangan Kaien Cross, dia juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk melawan Kaien Cross dalam mendapatkan hak asuh karena dia tahu seberapa berbahaya nya Cross dibalik sikap idiotnya jika dia marah.

Untuk saat ini dia akan mengabaikan mereka karena ada yang lebih penitng untuk di urus sekarang seperti pertemuan Dewan. Dengan pikiran terakhir Presiden pun keluar untuk menghadiri pertemuan dewan yang memang diadakan secara mendadak mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

Zero,Ichiru,Kaien dan Yuuki baru saja pulang dari pemakaman Takuya dan Hana. Zero saat ini sedang menggendong Ichiru yang masih menangis dari awal pemakaman tadi.

"Aku akan membawa Ichiru kekamar" Zero mengatakan kepada Kaien sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Baik Zero" Zero mendengar Kaien berkata.

"Uhm..." Zero juga mendengar suara Yuuki yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ichiru akan baik-baik saja Yuuki. Kamu tinggal disini bersama Kaien" Zero berkata kepada Yuuki sambil mengusap kepala Yuuki pelan. Zero juga bisa melihat Yuuki menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, melihat itu membuat Zero tersenyum kecil.

Zero pun membawa Ichiru yang masih menangis ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai dikamar dan mengunci pintu, Zero melangkah untuk duduk di tempat tidur sambil memangku Ichiru.

"Ichiru" Zero berkata memanggil nama Ichiru dengan lembut.

"Hiks..ne..Hiks nee-chan" Zero mendengar Ichiru berkata memanggil namanya disela-sela tangisannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, nee-san disini Ichiru" Zero berkata sambil mengusap pelan punggung Ichiru untuk menenangkannya.

"Hikas...Otou-san...hiks...okaa-san" Ichiru berkata masih terus menangis. Zero yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memeluk Ichiru untuk memberikan kenyamanan.

Setelah beberapa saat tak lama Ichiru pun tertidur karena terlalu lelah menagis, merasa Ichiru sudah tidur Zero pun membaringkan Ichiru di tempat tidurnya. Melihat Ichiru yang tertidur Zero jadi ingat pertemuannya dengan Presiden Hunter sehari sebelum pemakaman.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Zero saat ini sedang berada di markas hunter dan berjalan untuk menemui presiden, dia mendapat pemberitahuan dari Yagari-sensei jika presiden ingin berbicara dengannya._

 _Zero terus berjalan dengan wajah tanpa emosi mengabaikan para pemburu lain yang saat ini sedang melihatnya. Tak lama dia pun sampai dipintu ruang presiden._

 _Tok Tok_

 _Zero mengetuk pintu menunggu perintah untuk masuk dari presiden._

" _Masuk" Zero bisa mendengar suara presiden yang memintanya untuk masuk. Zero pun membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk._

" _Ah Zero-chan~" Zero bisa mendengar suara presiden ynag memanggil namanya._

" _presiden" Zero mengatakan dengan tenang._

" _Aku sudah mendapat info dari Yagari-san tentang kejadian yang menimpa keluargamu. Aku turut berduka cita atas orangtuamu" Zero mendengar presiden mengatakan._

" _Terima Kasih pak" Zero berkata dengan nada kosong._

" _Aku juga mendengar tentang tindakanmu. Kamu sungguh membuat gempar para dewan Zero-chan" Presiden berkata kepada Zero. Zero yang mendengar itu hanya menatap kosong pada presiden._

" _Dari pada itu apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya. Para dewan vampir tidak terlalu senang tentang apa yang kamu lakukan pada Shizuka Hio, walaupun aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu" Presiden menambahkan, walaupun begitu dia tetap diam dan menatap kosong pada presiden._

" _Aku ingin kamu pergi bersembunyi untuk sementara Zero-chan sampai keadaan ini menjadi tenang" Presiden masih menambahkan._

" _Bersembunyi" Zero berkata dengan nada kosong._

" _Ya bersembunyi, untuk keamananmu dan adikmu Ichiru" Presiden berkata kepada Zero. Zero yang mendengar itu hanya kembali menatap kosong kepada presiden._

" _Ah saya mengerti pak. Terima kasih atas saranmu" Zero berkata kepada presiden sambil tersenyum palsu._

" _Tentu saja Zero-chan, kami akan menyiapkan tempat untukmu" Zero mendengar presiden berkata._

" _Saya memang setuju untuk bersembunyi atau apa pun itu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyetujui anda untuk menentukan lokasi bapak Presiden" Zero berkata dengan penghinaan terembunyi dalam suaranya._

" _Zero" Zero bisa mendengar presiden berkata dengan nada mengancam._

" _Presiden" Zero berkata kepada presiden._

" _Saya tau apa yang kamu rencanakan bapak presiden" Zero menambahkan sambil tersenyum misterius kepada presiden._

" _Ah baiklah Zero-chan, lakukan apa yang kamu mau" Zero mendengar presiden berkata dengan nada main-main._

" _Tentu saja pak" Zero berkata kepada presiden. Mereka diam beberapa saat hanya menatap ke mata masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya presiden memutuskan kontak mata mereka terlebih dahulu._

" _Jika tidak ada lagi, saya permisi dulu pak" Zero berkata sambil berjalan keluar ruangan._

 _Setelah menutup pintu ruang presiden Zero pun berjalan di koridor markas hunter menuju pintu keluar._

" _Permainan baru ya" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum misterius sambil melihat kearah langit malam._

 _~Flashback End~_

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk keluar dari kenangan, Zero pun kembali melihat ke arah Ichiru yang saat ini tertidur nyenyak. Zero pun bergerak diam-diam tidak ingin membangunkan Ichiru dan berjalan keluar kamar tidur.

Sesampainya diruang tamu Zero bisa melihat Kaien yang menunggunya.

"Ah Zero. Bagaimana Ichiru" Zero mendengar Kaien bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ichiru sudah tidur karena kelelahan" Zero menjawab pertanyaan Kaien.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Kaien berkata kepada Zero. Zero yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dimana Yuuki" Zero bertanya kepada Kaien karena tidak melihat Yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan sudah tidur" Zero mendengar Kaien menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Zero tentang apa yang dikatakan presi-" Kaien berkata namun Zero memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku berniat melanjutkan studi ku diluar negeri nanti pada saat aku berusia tujuh belas tahun, masih ada empat tahun sebelum aku pergi. Yang ingin aku minta padamu Kaien, selama aku pergi aku ingin kamu menjauhkan Ichiru dari presiden hunter. Aku akan meminta tolong Yagari-sensei untuk selebihnya nanti" Zero berkata kepada Kaien.

"Ah oh tentu saja Zero-chan. Aku akan melindungi Ichiru-chan dan juga kamu dan Yuuki-chan. Setelah semua kalian adalah anak-anakku yang cantik dan imut~" Kaien berkata sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Zero.

Zero yang mendengar itu hanya memberikan Kaien pandangan kosong. Zero pun memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya untuk istirahat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi kekamar dulu" Zero berkata kepada Kaien.

"Ah baiklah putriku~" Kaien berkata kepada Zero. Zero hanya mengabaikan Kaien namun belum setengah dia menaiki tangga yang memang letak kamarnya berada di lantai dua, Zero pun berhenti dan melirik kepada Kaien yang masih melihatnya.

"Oh ya Kaien" Zero memulai.

"Ya Zero-chan~" Kaien berkata kepada Zero sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku dan Ichiru bukanlah PUTRIMU" Zero berkata sambil menekankan setiap kata dan berjalan pergi.

Kaien yang melihat Zero sudah menghilang kekamarnya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Zero-Chan menakutkan" Zero berkata sambil melihat kearah dimana terakhir Zero berdiri.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

Saat ini Kaien sedang sibuk berada didapur untuk menyiapkan makanan karena ada seseorang yang akan datang berkunjung.

"Paman Kaien, nee-san tidak akan senang jika dia tahu kamu memasuki dapur" Kaien terkejut mendengar suara Ichiru yang datang tiba-tiba.

Sudah enam bulan setelah Zero dan Ichiru mulai menetap dirumahnya, dan selama ini selalu Zero yang memasak untuk mereka dan Ichiru yang kadang membantu Zero, karena Zero sudah melarang Kaien untuk memasuki dapur. Keputusan itu sudah diputuskan oleh Zero setelah Zero menemukan bagaimana 'berbakatnya' Kaien pada saat didapur.

"Ah I-ichiru-chan, kamu tidak akan memberitahukan Zero-chan kan, aku melakukan ini karena memang ada yang ingin berkunjung kesini dan Zero sedang tidak ada disini karena pergi misi" Kaien berkata dengan gugup, dia masih ingat seberapa menakutkannya Zero pada saat dia tidak sengaja meledakkan dapur pada saat ingin mencoba resep baru.

"Uhm..." Kaien mendengar Ichiru yang ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan membelikan Cheesecake jika Ichiru-chan diam dan tidak memberitahu Zero-chan" Kaien menambahkan sambil menyuap Ichiru.

"Ok" mendengar jawaban dari Ichiru membuat Kaien tersenyum lebar.

' _Ah anak-anak memang gampang dibujuk'_ Kaien berpikir dengan senang.

"Tapi siapa yang akan datang paman Kaien" Kaien mendengar Ichiru bertanya.

"Ah itu Kaname-kun yang akan datang" Kaien menjawab pertanyaan Ichiru.

"Kaname-kun?" Ichiru mengatakan dengan nada bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Kaien yang melihat itu membuat dia ingin memeluk Ichiru.

' _Kawaaiiiii'_ Kaien berpikir sambil menatap Ichiru.

"Ah Kana-"belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yuuki datang memotong.

"Kaname-sama adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku, dia adalah orang baik Ichiru, kamu pasti menyukainya"Yuuki berkata dengan semangat kepada Ichiru. Kaien yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kalian menunggu sambil menontn TV saja" Kaien menawarkan.

"Ya" Yuuki menjawab sambil menarik tangan Ichiru.

Kaien pun kembali dengan masakannya dan mulai menata di meja makan setelah melihat Yuuki dan Ichiru yang menjauh dari dapur.

Ting Tong

Suara bel pintu terdengar. Kaien pun berlari untuk membuka pintu dan dapat Kaien merasakan jika Yuuki dan Ichiru datang menyusulnya.

"Ah Kaname-kun. Silahkan masuk" Kaien mengatakan kepada Kaname yang sudah datang.

"Terima Kasih Kaien" Kaname menjawab.

"Kaname-sama~" Kaien dan Kaname mendengar suara Yuuki yang bersemangat dan Kaien melihat Yuuki yang menerjang Kaname dan memberikan Kaname pelukan erat.

"Halo Yuuki, bagaimana kabarmu" Kaien mendengar Kaname berkata lembut kepada Yuuki.

"Aku baik-" belum selesai Yuuki menjawab tiba-tiba dipotong dengan suara Ichiru yang ketakutan.

"Vam-vampir" Kaien mendengar Ichiru berkata sebelum berlari kekamarnya.

"Ichiru" Kaien memanggil nama Ichiru setelah melihat Ichiru yang berlari dari ruangan.

"Gadis itu" Kaien mendengar Kaname berkata.

"Ah maafkan dia Kaname-kun" Kaien berkata kepada Kaname dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaien. Apakah itu salah satu gadis Kiryu" Kaien mendengar Kaname bertanya kepadanya.

"Ya, namanya Ichiru" Kaien menjawab pertanyaan Kaname.

"Ah bagaimana jika kita langsung makan saja" Kaien berkata sambil mengarahkan Kaname dan Yuuki ke meja makan. Dia masih khawatir dengan Ichiru, tapi untuk saat ini dia akan membiarkan Ichiru menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu nanti dia akan berbicara dengan Ichiru, mungkin sebelum Zero pulang.

Setelah mereka selesai makan mereka pun pindah keruang tamu untuk berbicara lebih wlaupun hanya Yuuki yang berbicara dengan semangat kepada Kaname. Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu, setelah mengantarkan Yuuki kekamar tidur miliknya karena memang Yuuki yang sudah jatuh tertidur pada saat mereka mengobrol tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu Kaien" Kaien mendengar Kaname berkata sambil bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Baiklah hati-" belum selesai Kaien berkata, tiba-tiba dia dipotong oleh suara yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku tidak harus menarik pelatuk dan menembak kepalamu vampir" Kaien mendengar suara Zero. Kaien pun melihat jika saat ini Zero sudah menodongkan Bloody Rose miliknya ke kepala Kaname. Kaien yang melihat itu terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ah Ze-zero. Kaname-kun disini adalah tamu jadi mari letakkan pistol mu kebawah" Kaien berkata gugup karena dia merasa ketegangan yang dibangun antara Kaname dan Zero.

"Ah Zero Kiryu, sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu" Kaien mendengar suara Kaname berkata dan melihat jika Kaname saat ini sedang menatap Zero dengan intens.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah mengenalku, tapi apa yang dilakukan seorang pangeran vampir darahmurni disini, untuk seorang pangeran yakin kamu begitu bebas. Kaname Kuran" Kaien mendengar Zero membalas perkataan Kaname dan Kaien dapat merasakan jika suasana mereka semakin tegang.

"Ze-zero" Kaien mencoba lagi memanggil Zero dan mengingatkan senjatanya yang masih diarahkan kepada Kaname.

Diam beberapa saat sampai Zero memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali senjatanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Kaien" Suara Kaname mengalihkan Kaien dari Zero.

"Ah kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kaname-kun" Kaien berkata sambil mengantarkan Kaname ke pintu depan.

"Sampai jumpa juga Kaien,Kiryu-san" Kaien mendengar Kaname berkata sebelum pergi.

Setelah menutup pintu Kaien pun berbalik dan Kaien bisa melihat jika saat ini Zero sedang melihatnya.

"Dimana Ichiru" Kaien mendengar suara Zero yang bertanya tentang Ichiru.

"Ichiru berada dikamarnya" Kaien menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk kamar dulu" Kaien mendengar Zero berkata sebelum pergi ke kamar.

' _Nah setidaknya mereka sudah bertemu'_ Kaien berpikir mengingat kembali pertemuan antara Zero dan Kaname yang intens.

Setelah melihat jika tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Kaien pun memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

* * *

Zero memasuki kamarnya dan dapat dilihat jika ditempat tidurnya sudah ditempati oleh Ichiru melihat itu membuat Zero tersenyum. Zero pun memutuskan untuk pergi mandi sebelum tidur. Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian tidur, Zero pun menaiki tempat tidurnya dan menetap disebelah Ichiru.

"Selamat malam Ichiru" Zero berkata kepada Ichiru yang tertidur sambil mengecup kening Ichiru sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur menyusul Ichiru.

* * *

Kaname baru tiba dirumah keluarga Ichijo. Semenjak kedua orangtuanya yang tewas di tangan Rido Kuran pamannya sendiri, Kaname mulai tinggal dengan keluarga Ichijo karena hak asuh miliknya yang telah jatuh ketangan Asato Ichijo kepala keluarga Ichijo.

Kaname pun berjalan menuju kamarnya ketika dia dihampiri oleh temannya Takuma Ichijo cucu dari Asato Ichijo.

"Kaname-sama bagaimana kunjunganmu ke rumah Cross" Takuma bertanya kepada Kaname.

"Hmm, itu menarik" Kaname menjawab pertanyaan Takuma.

"Kaname-sama?" Kaname bisa mendengar jika Takuma yang bertanya dengan bingung.

"Tidak ada Takuma, aku ingin beristirahat dulu" Kaname berkata kepada Takuma sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika begitu Kaname-sama" Takuma berkata. Setelah itu Kaname pun meninggalkan Takuma untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Kaname sudah berada dikamarnya. Setelah mengunci pintu Kaname pun berjalan ke jendela kamarnya dan melihat keluar jendela kearah langit malam yang gelap dan diterangi oleh cahaya bulan.

"Zero Kiryu, bagaimana menarik" Kaname berkata sambil tersenyum misterius.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

Catatan : Maaf sebelumnya untuk nama presiden Hunter yang tidak disebutkan, karena author sendiri juga tidak tahu namanya hehe

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Hanae :** Makasih untuk reviewnya, ini sudah update kok hehe, author juga senang kalau Hanae-san suka fanfict nya.

 **mimine :** Ini sudah lanjut kok, makasih atas reviewnya ^^

* * *

.

.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

" _FlashBack"_

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 6~

.

.

"Aku pulang" Zero berkata sambil memasukki rumah Cross, dia baru pulang dari misi yang diberikan oleh Asosiasi.

Zero mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena ini baru sore hari kenapa rumah begitu sepi, dia akan mengerti jika itu di rumah orangtuanya tapi saat ini dia berada di rumah Kaien Cross dan itu aneh untuk suasana yang sepi mengingat ini baru sore hari.

Zero pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan rumah.

"Onee-chan!" Zero menoleh begitu dia mendengar suara Ichiru memanggilnya.

"Ichi-" belum selesai Zero berkata, Ichiru sudah berlari menerjang Zero.

"Nee-chan syukurlah kamu sudah pulang" Ichiru berkata sambil mendongak kearah Zero.

"Ada apa Ichiru" Zero bertanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala Ichiru.

"Ah! Hampir lupa, ayo nee-chan kamu harus membantu" Ichiru berkata sambil menarik Zero kearah dapur. Zero yang melihat adiknya panik hanya bisa mengikuti dan membiarkan Ichiru menarik tangannya.

"Lihat nee-chan" Ichiru berkata begitu mereka sampai didepan pintu dapur. Zero yang penasaran pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa dapur.

"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI" Zero berkata dengan terkejut begitu dia melihat keadaan dapur yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Zero-nee, kamu sudah pulang" Zero mendengar suara Yuuki yang baru saja datang.

"Yuuki, Ichiru ceritakan apa yang terjadi" Zero berkata sambil melihat kearah mereka berdua.

Yuuki dan Ichiru yang ditatap Zero membuat mereka menelan ludah gugup mereka tidak pernah melihat langsung kemarahan Zero, karena Zero selalu bersikap tenang dan lembut kepada mereka. Apa mungkin karena Zero baru pulang dan kelelahan, Yuuki dan Ichiru pun saling menatat satu sama lain dan menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda perjanjian.

Yuuki dan Ichiru pun menarik napas sebentar kemudian menceritakan segalanya apa yang terjadi dari awal, dima Kaien mencoba memasak resep baru, oven yang meledak serta penghancuran dapur lainnya, walaupun Yuuki dan Ichiru pergi bersembunyi begitu mereka melihat Kaien yang meledakkan oven.

Zero yang mendengar itu berusaha menenangkan amarahnya karena ini bukan kesalahan Yuuki dan Ichiru yang membuat dapur hancur.

Zero pun menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum bertanya kepada Yuuki dan Ichiru.

" Ok. Dimana Kaien kalau begitu" Zero bertanya sambil melihat Yuuki dan Ichiru karena dia tidak menemukan Kaien didapur tadi.

Zero melihat jika Yuuki dan Ichiru sama-sama menunjuk kearah bawah tangga dimana Zero bisa melihat secuil rambut pirang.

"Kaien kemari" Zero berkata dengan nada tenang berusaha menyembunyikan amarahnya.

"Ze-zero, kamu sudah pulang" Kaien berkata dengan nada gugup sambil mengintip kearah Zero. Zero yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Bisakah kamu menjelaskan kenapa kamu memasuki dapur disaat aku sudah melarangmu" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ze-zero a-aku ha-hanya" Kaien berkata gugu sambil meneguk ludahnya, Zero terlihat mengerikan saat ini.

Zero yang melihat jika Kaien tidak menyelesaikan penjelasannya hanya bisa memijit kepalanya.

"Hanya membersihkan kekacauan yang kamu ciptakan Kaien. Aku akan mandi dulu kita akan memesan makanan diluar saja" Zero berkata sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Baiklah Zero-chan~" Kaien berkata dengan nada riang.

"Ah tapi Kaien aku ingin setelah aku selesai mandi, dapur sudah bersih tanpa noda" Zero berkata memperingatkan Kaien.

"O-ok" Kaien berkata gugup.

Zero yang melihat jika Kaien sudah mengerti pun kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau nee-chan akan pulang cepat" Ichiru berkata setelah melihat kakaknya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Kaien yang mendengar apa yang Ichiru katakan hanya bisa cemberut.

"Mou~ Ichi-chan bagaimana jika kamu dan Yuuki-chan~ membantu papa~ untuk membersihkan dapur" Kaien berkata sambil melihat kedua putrinya penuh harap.

Ichiru dan Yuuki yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kaien langsung menggelengkan kepala mereka tanda menolak permintaan Kaien.

"EEEEh! Kenapa" Kaien berkata setelah melihat Ichiru dan Yuuki yang menolak membantunya.

"Sebaiknya paman Kaien mulai membersihkan sebelum nee-chan selesai mandi dan memutuskan memeriksa dapur" Ichiru berkata mengingatkan Kaien yang belum mulai untuk membersihkan dapur.

Kaien yang mendengar perkataan Ichiru pun mulai berlari kearah dapur untuk mulai bekerja.

Yuuki dan Ichiru saling menatap karena mereka ditinggalkan berdua saja mengingat Zero yang sedang mandi dan Kaien yang sibuk membersihkan dapur.

"Kita nonton Tv saja yuk Ichiru" Yuuki berkata sambil mengajak Ichiru ke ruang Tv. Ichiru yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yuuki hanya bisa mengikuti Yuuki mengingat tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi.

* * *

Zero sudah selsai mandi dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang Tv dimana dia tahu adiknya dan Yuuki sedang menonton Televisi.

"Apa yang ingin kalian makan" Zero bertanya begitu dia memasukki ruang Tv.

"Eh! Nee-chan sudah selesai" Ichiru berkata terkejut mendengar suara Zero.

"Ya Ichiru, jadi apa yang ingin kalian makan untuk makan malam" Zero kembali bertanya kepada Ichiru dan Yuuki.

"Emmm aku ingin tempura" Yuuki berkata dengan semangat. Zero yang mendengar Yuuki hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"dan kamu Ichiru" Zero bertanya melihat kearah adiknya. Karena Ichiru belum mengatakan apapun.

"aku ingin sushi" Ichiru berkata tersenyum kepada Zero.

"Dan aku ingin ramen~" Kaien berkata bergabung dengan obrolan.

Zero hanya menatap datar Kaien yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka begitu mendengar suara bel pintu rumah yang ditekan.

"Ah aku akan membuka pintu dulu" Kaien berkata sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Zero, Ichiru dan Yuuki saling menatap sebentar sebelum mengangkat bahu bingung.

"Yuuki-chan lihat siapa yang datang" suara Kaien yang terdengar semangat membuat Yuuki berlari menghampiri Kaien.

* * *

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Zero mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah suara bel pintu yang terdengar, tubuh Zero tegang begitu aura yang dia kenali, dan Zero pun tahu siapa yang sedang bertamu.

 _'Heh, sudah dua bulan ya'_ Zero berpikir sambil mengingat pertemuan mereka.

"Ah aku akan membuka pintu dulu" Zero mendengar Kaien berkata sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan. Zero hanya menetap datar dimana Kaien menghilang.

Zero pun kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Ichiru dan Yuuki yanng menatapnya, Zero hanya menatap mereka sebentar sebelum mengangkat bahu pura-pura bingung.

"Yuuki-chan lihat siapa yang datang" suara Kaien yang terdengar semangat membuat Yuuki berlari menghampiri Kaien. Zero yang melihat itu pun menggandeng tangan Ichiru untuk pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Ayo Ichiru" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum pada Ichiru.

Zero tidak terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung, tapi Zero merasakan jika Ichiru disampingnya meremas tangannya erat dan Zero pun menoleh untuk melihat Ichiru yang saat ini bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ichiru, kamu baik-baik saja" Zero berkata sambil berjongkok menghadap Ichiru.

"Vam-vampir" Zero mendengar Ichiru berkata ketakutan. Zero yang mendengar itu terkejut karena dia tidak tahu jika Ichiru masih trauma kehilangan orangtua mereka. Zero pun berdiri sambil menggendong Ichiru.

"Tidak apa-apa, nee-san disini" Zero berkata sambil mengelus punggung kecil Ichiru. Zero juga bisa merasakan jika Ichiru menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Zero.

"Ehm Zero apa Ichiru baik-baik saja" Kaien berkata sambil melihat saudara Kiryu.

Zero yang mendengar Kaien memanggilnya pun menoleh dan berjalan mendekati Kaien.

"Ya dia baik-baik saja" Zero berkata sambil melihat kearah tamu mereka.

"Uhm Zero-nee ini adalah Kaname-sama dia sering berkunjung kerumah" Yuuki berkata dengan canggung sambil memperkenalkan Kaname ke Zero.

"Aku tau" Zero berkata singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tamu mereka.

"Ah uhm bagaimana jika kita memesan makanan saja. ha ha ayo" Kaien berkata dengan canggung karena merasa atmosfir ketegangan antara Zero dan Kaname.

* * *

Saat ini di meja makan Kaien duduk gelisah di tempat duduknya. Mereka sudah memesan makanan dan saat ini sedang makan bersama dimeja makan. Namun ketegangan antara Zero dan Kaname belum mereda jika dilihat dari bibir Zero yang menipis setiap kali melihat Kaname dan Kaname yang tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan mereka pindah ke ruang juga bisa melihat jika hanya dia yang merasakan atmosfir ketegangan antara Zero dan Kaname masih berlanjut dari tadi, jika dilihat dari kediaman Kaname dan aura dingin disekitar Zero.

"Ha ha ha Yuuki bagaimana jika kamu menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama Kaname tidak mengunjungi" Kaien berkata sambil tertawa gugup berusaha memecahkan atmosfir yang ada.

Yuuki yang mendengar apa yang Kaien katakan pun melihat Kaname dan menceritakan apa saja yang Kaname lewatkan selama dia tidak berkunjung ke rumah Kaien.

"Ada apa Ichiru?" Zero bertanya karena merasa jika Ichiru sedang gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"Apa kamu mengantuk" Zero menambahkan. Zero bisa melihat jika Ichiru mengangguk pelan sambil menempel Zero.

"Baiklah mari kita tidur" Zero berkata menggendong Ichiru.

"Aku akan tidur deluan Kaien. Selamat malam" Zero berkata begitu dia melihat jika semua perhatian terpusat kearahnya dan Ichiru.

"Baiklah selamat malam Zero" Kaien berkata. Zero yang mendengar itu hanya mengabaikan dan membawa Ichiru ke kamarnya.

"Kaname?" Kaien berkata memanggil Kaname karena melihat jika Kaname erus menatap ke arah Zero dan Ichiru menghilang.

"Ah Tidak ada Kaien" Kaname berkata sambil melihat Kaien. Kaien yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Kaname bingung.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang mengingat ini sudah waktunya Yuuki tidur" Kaname berkata sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Ah ya selamat malam Kaname-sama" Yuuki berkata malu-malu walaupun dia kecema karena Kaname-sama nya sudah mau pulang.

"Selamat malam Yuuki" Kaname berkata tersenum lemut sambil menepuk kepala Yuuki pelan. Yuuki yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memerah.

"Ah aku akan mengantar mu ke depan" Kaien berkata sambil berjalan mengikuti Kaname yang sudah mau pergi.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Kaien" Kaname berkata sambil berjalan pergi ke arah mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

"Sampai jumpa Kaname-kun" Kaien berkata sambil melihat mobil Kaname yang menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

 **~TimeSkip~**

 **4 tahun kemudian**

"Ze-nee-san apa kau benar-benar harus pergi" Ichiru berkata melihat Zero yang saat ini sedang mengunci tasnya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini Ichiru. Nee-san akan sering memberi kabar dan jika libur nee-san akan pulang" Zero berkata sambil menepuk kepala Ichiru sayang. Ichiru yang mendengar Zero hanya bisa cemberut.

Tidak terasa sudah 4 tahun Zero dan Ichiru tinggal di rumah Kaien Cross, saat ini Zero berumur 17 tahun dan sebentar lagi mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga Kiryu. Sedangkan Ichiru saat ini sudah berumur 8 tahun.

Banyak yang sudah berubah selama 4 tahun selain umur mereka yang bertambah, sifat mereka juga sedikit berubah walaupun Zero tidak memiliki banyak perubahan hanya saja dirinya yang semakin ditakuti di Asosiasi Pemburu, walaupun dia ditawarkan untuk menjadi guru bagi pemburu muda namun Zero menolak karena dia ingin memusatkan perhatiannya kepada pelatihan Ichiru.

Dan untuk Ichiru, dia sudah mulai pelatihan nya sebagai pemburu semenjak dia berumur enam tahun yang diajarkan sendiri oleh Zero dan kadang Yagar-sensei yang mengajarkan jika Zero sibuk, walaupun dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi misi sampai dia berumur duabelas atau tigabelas tahun. sikap nya juga sudah berubah, Ichiru tidak lagi takut kepada Kaname atau vampir yang lainnya, itu berkat Zero yang kadang mengajak Ichiru pergi misi semenjak Ichiru berumur tujuh tahun, kata Zero sih pelatihan lapangan. Sikap Ichiru juga semakin ceria dan mandiri walaupun kadang masih bermanja manja pada Zero. Zero jika tidak keberatan memanjakan Ichiru. Zero juga mengajarkan Ichiru bagaimana cara memasak mengingat mereka tinggal dengan dua orang yang tidak memiliki keahlian apapun dalam memasak jadi kadang jika Zero tidak sempat memasak maka Ichiru yang akan memasak.

Yuuki tidak banyak berubah selama 4 tahun ini dia juga berumur 8 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan berumu 9 tahun. Yuuki semakin ceria dan ceroboh, walaupun sikap ceroboh Yuuki pasti diturunkan dari Kaien, Yuuki juga kadang mencoba meniru Zero mengingat Yuuki menganggap Zero sebagai kakaknya. Dia dan Ichiru juga semakin dekat mereka sudah seperti saudara sungguhan, walaupun Yuuki tidak mengikuti pelatihan pemburu mengingat dia bukan keturunan pemburu tapi Yuuki mengambil kelas bela diri sesuai saran Zero. Yuuki juga diajarkan memasak oleh Zero, namun sepertinya dia mengambil bakat dari Kaien dalam hal memasak, jadi Yuuki menyerah dalam belajar memasak setidaknya dia bisa membantu membereskan rumah.

Dan untuk Kaien pria itu sama sekali tidak berubah dia masih ceria dan idiot yang kadang sering membuat Zero marah dan jika sudah begitu baik Yuuki dan Ichiru akan pergi bersembunyi atau menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Dan selama 4 tahun juga Kaien sering memaksa Yuuki, Ichiru dan Zero untuk memanggilnya papa atau otou-san, walaupun hanya Yuuki dan Ichiru yang kadang memanggil Kaien otou-san itu juga mereka memanggilnya otou-san hanya untuk menghentikan Kaien merengek, sedangkan untuk Zero dia hanya menatap Kaien dengan pandangan jijik sebelum pergi setidaknya Zero kadang akan memanggil paman Kaien.

Sedangkan untuk Kaname saat ini dia juga berusia 17 tahun mengingat dia seumuran dengan Zero. Kaname juga semakin sering untuk datang berkunjung, dan biasanya jika dia berkunjung Kaname tidak hanya mengunjungi Yuuki atau Kaien tapi juga saudara Kiryu walaupun Kaname hanya akan perang tatapan tajam sama Zero tapi setidaknya ketegangan diantara mereka mulai berkurang sedikit. Mereka mencoba untuk bersikap sipil mengingat Kaname yang memang sering berkunjung ke rumah Kaien dan Zero yang tinggal disana jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus bersikap sipil untuk satu sama lain. Untuk Kaname itu adalah untuk Yuuki karena Yuuki akan sering menganggap jika Kaname membenci Zero yang Yuuki anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Dan untuk Zero adalah untuk Ichiru mengingat sikap Zero akan selalu membuat Ichiru gelisah.

Sesuai perjanjian Zero dengan presiden pemburu 4 tahun yang lalu, jika Zero akan pergi sampai suasana tenang karena ketegangan tantang pembunuhan Shizuka Hio masih berlangsung sampai sekarang walaupun kejadian itu sudah 4 tahun berlalu. Memang perjanjian antara Zero dan presiden terjadi 4 tahun lalu, tapi kan presiden tidak mengatakan kapan Zero harus pergi, jadi Zero memilih pergi jika dia sudah memastikan keselamatan Ichiru dan jangan salahkan Zero jika itu memakan waktu 4 tahun mengingat sikap ketidakamanan yang dimiliki Ichiru. Setelah memastikan Ichiru ditangan yang baik, Zero akan pergi ke Perancis karena selain melanjutkan studi nya, Zero juga akan menjadi duta pemburu disana.

Jadi disini dia membujuk Ichiru yang sedang cemberut karena kepergian Zero

"Apa kamu sudah selesai Zero. Mobil dari Asosiasi sudah datang" Kaien berkata mengintip kearah kamar Zero.

"Ya aku sudah. Ayo Ichiru kamu tidak ingin menemani nee-san sampai kedepan" Zero berkata mengambil tas miliknya dan melihat Ichiru. Ichiru yang mendengar Zero langsung menggandeng tangan Zero.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan Ichiru yang masih menggandeng tangannya dengan erat. Dan Zero bisa melihat jika Yuuki sudah menunggu didepan pintu rumah.

"Zero-nee, aku akan merindukanmu" Yuuki berkata memeluk Zero begitu Zero terlihat sambil mencoba menahan tangis.

"Papa~ juga akan merindukanmu, sepertinya baru kemarin papa melihat mu belajar berjalan dan sekarang kamu harus pergi ke dunia luar tanpa perlindungan, huuaaa putriku yang rapuh akan pergi dan papa tidak bisa melindungimu dari kekejaman dunia huuuaaaa" Kaien berkata sambil menangis kencang.

Zero yang melihat itu menatap tajam Kaien. Sedangkan pemburu yang disana yang memang bertugas menjemput Zero hanya menatap datar Kaien.

' _Rapuh?. Gadis itu tidak ada rapuhnya sama sekali justru dunia yang akan berlindung dari kekejamannya'_ pemburu itu merinding sendiri karena mengingat betapa menakutkannya Zero jika marah.

"Bisakah kalian tenang" Zero berkata dengan nada dingin yang langsung membuat tangisan Kaien berhenti, serta membuat Yuuki melepaskan pelukannya pada Zero dan membuat pemburu yang menjemput Zero berdiri tegang.

"Ichiru, Yuuki aku akan sering menghubungi dan jika libur aku akan pulang jadi jangan khawatir. Dan untukmu Kaien bisakah setidaknya kamu bertindak sesuai dengan usiamu" Zero berkata melihat Ichiru dan Yuuki dan memberikan Kaien tatapan tajam.

" Dan untuk mu Ichiru jangan khawatir tentang pelatihanmu, Yagari-sensei akan mengambil alih. Ah dan juga jaga dirimu, kamu dan Yuuki jangan menerima apapun yang Kaien masak, karena nee-san tidak ingin mendapat kabar kamu dirawat dirumah sakit karena keracunan makanan" Zero menambahkan. Kaien yang mendengar apa yang Zero katakan mencicit kecil karena merasa terhina jika masakkannya dianggap racun oleh Zero.

"Baiklah Ze-nee-san/Zero-nee" Ichiru dan Yuuki berkata sambil terkikik kecil mendengar apa yang Zero katakan.

"Nah baiklah nee-san pergi sekarang" Zero berkata sambil memberikan Ichiru pelukan dan mengecup kening Ichiru. Zero juga memberikan Yuuki pelukan kecil dan menepuk kepala Yuuki. Mengingat dia akan pergi lama jadi dia memberikan Kaien pelukan singkat.

"Sampai Jumpa" Zero berkata sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

"Sampai jumpa Ze-nee-san/Zero-nee/Zero-Chan" Ichiru, Yuuki dan Kaien berkata setelah melihat Zero memasuki mobil. Mereka terus berdiri didepan sampai mobil yang dinaiki Zero menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kami lakukan" Kaien berkata sambil melihat Yuuki dan Ichiru.

* * *

Disuatu tempat di Ichijo manor tepatnya kamar Kaname Kuran. Sang pemilik Kamar saat ini sedang berdiri melihat ke luar dari jendela kamarnya.

"Sampai jumpa Zero" Kaname berkata dengan tenang sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

Hime : Hehe makasih, ini sudah update kok, thanks for review :D

Yuuki : Ini sudah update kok, makasih atas reviewnya ^^

* * *

.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

" _FlashBack"_

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 7~

.

.

 **~TimeSkip~**

 **8 tahun kemudian**

Ciiiit

Suara mobil yang berhenti di depan gerbang Asosiasi pemburu. Penjaga gerbang pun menghampiri mobil yang baru saja berhenti, karena para penjaga tidak pernah melihat para pemburu yang keluar masuk Asosiasi Pemburu dengan mengendarai mobil itu.

Tok Tok

Para penjaga mengetuk kaca pintu mobil pengendara, berniat untuk menanyakan keperluan mereka.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu" Salah satu penjaga berkata.

Kaca pintu mobil pengendara pun di turunkan dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka begitu melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobil itu.

"Bisakah kalian membuka gerbang nya" Pemilik mobil berkata kepada para penjaga.

"Ah ya ya, tentu saja. Selamat datang kembali" Para penjaga berkata sambil membuka pintu gerbang.

"Terima Kasih" Pemilik mobil itu berkata sebelum menutup kembali kaca mobil nya dan mengendarai mobil nya untuk memasuki area Asosiasi Pemburu.

"Dia kembali" salah satu penjaga berkata melihat ke arah mobil yang menjauh. Dan penjaga yang lain hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya karena masih sedikit terkejut.

"Aku ingin ini cepat selesai" Pemilik mobil itu berkata sebelum keluar dari mobil nya dan memasuki gedung Asosiasi Pemburu untuk bertemu Presiden pemburu.

Suara langkah kaki bergema di koridor Asosiasi Pemburu, walaupun koridor itu saat ini sedang ramai namun para pemburu hanya berdiri diam dan memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki Asosaiasi Pemburu.

"Apakah kamu melihat itu"

"Tidak mungkin, dia sudah kembali"

"Oh Tuhan, dia benr-benar sudah kembali"

"Sudah 8 tahun dan dia masih secantik sebelum nya"

"Aku tidak percaya ini, tunggu saja sampai aku memberitahu orangtua ku"

"Zero Kiryu benar-benar kembali"

Yep, pemilik mobil yang baru saja memasuki gedung Asosiasi pemburu tidak lain adalah Zero Kiryu. Walaupun dia sudah 8 tahun tidak terlihat namu reputasi Zero masih mempengaruhi para pemburu terutama selama dia berada di Perancis dan menjadi perwakilan Asosiasi. Siapa yang tau menjadi perwakilan Asosiasi Pemburu di Perancis membuat reputasi Zero semakin naik, bukan hanya dia yang semakin di takuti karena reputasi pemburu nya namun Zero juga membuat nama keluarga Kiryu semakin kuat di jajaran Dewan Asosiasi.

Jadi jangan salahkan para pemburu muda yang lebih mengidolakan Zero dibandingkan orangtua mereka. Para pemburu senior pun menghormati Zero karena kekuasaan nya namun ada juga beberapa para pemburu senior yang cemburu dengan Zero, tapi mereka tidak berani menyuarakan dengan keras terutama tidak ada yang berani membuat Zero Kiryu marah.

Zero terus melangkah menuju ruang Presiden Pemburu dan mengabaikan bisik-bisik disekitarnya.

Tok Tok

Zero mengetuk pintu ruang presiden begitu dia tiba.

"Masuk" Suara perintah terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Zero pun membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang presiden.

"Ah Kiryu-san, lama tidak bertemu" Presiden berkata begitu melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan nya.

"Memang. Apa kamu ingin laporan ku Pak" Zero berkata sambil melihat Presiden.

"Ya tentu. Walaupun aku tidak mengharapkan kamu kembali secepat ini mengingat kamu tidak memberitahu ku terlebih dahulu jika kamu akan kembali" Presiden berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Zero.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan pak" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum dingin kepada presiden.

Baik presiden dan Zero tahu jika presiden tidak ingin Zero kembali mengingat kekuasaan Zero yang lebih besar dibandingkan presiden dan itu membuat presiden merasa terancam. Presiden sendiri pernah berusaha membunuh Zero sewaktu Zero berada di Perancis, dengan melibatkan Zero untuk misi-misi yang berbahaya yang melibatkan membunuh vampir darahmurni gila atau para vampir tingkat tinggi lain, namun yang tidak diperhitungkan presiden adalah jika Zero selalu bisa mengatasi setiap misi berbahaya yang diperintahkan dan itu membuat reputasi Zero semakin naik.

Alasan presiden ingin membunuh Zero karena jika Zero meninggal maka kekuasaan Kiryu akan jatuh ke tangan Ichiru yang belum cukup umur dan itu bisa di manfaatkan oleh presiden untuk menggunakannya dan memanipulasi Ichiru. walaupun presiden tahu jika ada Yagari Toga dan Kaien Cross yang akan melindungi Ichiru namun mereka tidak sebanding jika dengan kekuasaan nya dan mereka tidak bisa selama nya untuk melindungi Ichiru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ini adalah laporan semua kegiatan ku selama aku menjadi perwakilan dari Asosiasi di Perancis" Zero berkata sambil menyerahkan beberapa map yang berisi laporan milik nya.

"Ah ya terima kasih Kiryu-san" Presiden berkata mengambil map tersebut.

"tentu saja pak" Zero berkata kepada presiden.

"Apakah ada yang lain" Zero menambahkan sambil melihat presiden.

"Apa kamu akan mengambil alih kursi Kiryu di dewan" Presiden bertanya kepada Zero.

"tentu saja pak. Yagari-sensei pasti sudah sibuk karena menjadi perwakilan keluarga Kiryu di dewan" Zero berkata kepada Presiden.

"Ah Ya. Tentu saja" Presiden berkata sambil tersenyum dingin kepada Zero.

"Jika tidak ada lagi pak. Aku permisi" Zero berkata kepada Presiden.

"Ah ya tentu saja. Sampai jumpa Kiryu-san. Saya akan mengirim info jika kami memiliki pertemuan dewan" Presiden berkata kepada Zero.

"Terima Kasih pak" Zero berkata sebelum berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

Begitu pintu ruangan tertutup, presiden tidak bisa tidak menahan amarahnya.

' _gadis itu kembali. Bagaimana berani gadis itu kembali tanpa perintah dari nya'_ Presiden berpikir marah. Dia begitu membenci Zero Kiryu, selain gadis itu kuat, gadis itu juga jeli serta tajam dan kembalinya gadis itu akan membuat rencana nya menjadi berantakan. Zero Kiryu bukanlah orang yang bisa dianggap remeh, belum lagi rumor yang beredar jika para dewan ingin membuat gadis itu sebagai presiden pemburu selanjut nya.

' _nah aku harus memikirkan bagaimana untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu'_ presiden berpikir menambahkan sambil menyusun rencana untuk kejatuha Zero Kiryu.

* * *

Zero berjalan di koridor Asosiasi pemburu yang saat ini sepi, dia ingin langsung pergi ke Cross Akademi dimana Ichiru bersekolah dan tinggal sekarang.

"Zeroooo!" Zero terhenti begitu dia mendengar nama nya di panggil oleh seseorang. Zero pun berbalik hanya untuk melihat Kaito dan Yagari-sensei berjalan ke arah nya.

"Yagari-sensei, Kaito" Zero berkata menyapa mereka.

"Zero, kau brengsek, kenapa kamu tidak memberi kabar jika sudah kembali" Kaito berkata begitu dia dan yagari-sensei mendekat.

"Aku juga baru saja kembali. Bagaimana kabar kalian" Zero berkata kepada Kaito dan Yagari-sensei.

"Nah aku baik-baik saja" Kaito berkata kepada Zero.

"Ya kami sudah baik disini. Bagaimana kabarmu, kamu jarang sekali memberi kabar akhir-akhir ini" Yagari berkata bertanya kepada Zero.

"Ah ya aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin memberi kejutan itulah kenapa aku jarang memberi kabar akhir-akhir ini" Zero berkata menjawab pertanyaan Yagari-sensei.

Yagari dan Kaito menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti begitu mendengar perkataan Zero.

"Jadi bagaimana Ichiru" Zero menambahkan bertanya kepada Yagari-sensei. Kaito yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa dengan nya" Zero bertanya melihat bingung Kaito.

"Tidak ada, dia hanya kesal Ichiru mengalahkan nya kemarin. Dan untuk pertanyaan mu, Ichiru baik-baik saja " Yagari berkata menjawab pertanyaan Zero sambil menyeringai sedikit kepada Kaito.

"Dia hanya mengalahkan ku sekali dan itu pasti keberuntungan" Kaito berkata dengan kesal.

"Ya ya tentu" Yagari berkata malas begitu mendengar apa yang Kaito katakan. Zero yang mendengar itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ah ya Yagari-sensei. Aku ingin memberitahu mu jika aku akan mengambil kursi Kiryu di Dewan" Zero berkata kepada Yagari-sensei.

"Tentu saja. Ambilah aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih suka berurusan dengan vampir daripada mengurusi dewan" Yagari berkata kepada Zero sedikit senang karena dia tidak harus berurusan dengan dewan korupsi tu.

"Maaf membuat mu repot selama ini Yagari-sensei dan terima kasih sudah mewakilkan" Zero berkata berterima kasih kepada Yagari-sensei.

"Tidak masalah nak" Yagari berkata kepada Zero. Ya, dia memang mewakilkan Zero untuk dudukdi kursi Kiryu di setiap pertemuan Dewan mengingat Kaien yang tidak ingin berurusan kembali dengan dewan serta Ichiru yang masih belum bisa untuk mengambil kursi di dewan. Dia senang jika Zero sudah kembali karena tahun depan Ichiru sudah berumur 17 tahun dan jika Zero belum kembali maka Ichiru yang harus duduk di kursi Kiryu setiap pertemuan dewan dan mengetahui bagaimana Ichiru, Yagari yakin jika Ichiru tidak akan cocok dan akan mudah di manipulasi oleh para dewan.

"Jadi dimana kamu menuju sekarang" Kaito bertanya kepada Zero.

"Em. Aku akan ke Cross Akademi" Zero berkata menjawab pertanyaan Kaito.

"Dan kalian kemana kalian akan pergi" Zero menambahkan bertanya kepada mereka.

"Ah kami memiliki misi bersama" Kaito berkata menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Bye Yagari-sensei aku akan memberi kabar nanti. Dan sampai jumpa Kaito" Zero berkata sebelum berbalik pergi menuju mobil nya.

"Bye Zero" Yagari dan Kaito berkata secara bersamaan.

* * *

"Ayo Ichiru kita akan terlambat" Yuuki berkata sambil berlari menuju kelas nya dan Ichiru.

"Memang salah siapa kita akan terlambat" Ichiru berkata mengejar Yuuki.

"Iya iya aku minta maaf" Yuuki berkata sambil terus berlari.

Sreeek

"maaf untuk atas keterlambatan sensei" Yuuki berkata menundukkan kepalanya setelah membuka pintu kelas nya, dan dia bisa merasakan Ichiru yang berdiri di belakang nya.

"Cross, Kiryu. Kalian selalu saja terlambat" Sensei berkata geram kepada Yuuki dan Ichiru.

"Ini karena Yuuki, sensei" Ichiru berkata kepada sensei nya.

"haaaah~ aku tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan dengan kalian. Sekarang cepat duduk di kursi kalian" Sensei berkata memerintahkan Yuuki dan Ichiru.

"Terima kasih sensei" Yuuki dan Ichiru berkata bersamaan sebelum berjalan ke arah kursi mereka.

"Kalian terlambat lagi" Yori berkata begitu melihat Yuuki duduk di sebelah nya.

"Ini karena Yuuki, jika dia tidak susah di bangunkan, kami pasti tidak akan terlambat" Ichiru berkata kepada Yori sambil mengambil tempat duduk nya yang tepat berada di belakang Yuuki.

"Gzz, Ichiru aku kan sudah bilang maaf' Yuuki berkata dengan kesal kepada Ichiru. Ichiru yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kecil.

"Dimana Nadeshiko" Ichiru bertanya kepada Yori karena tidak melihat teman sebangku nya yang biasanya selalu datang terlebih dahulu.

"Oh dia, tadi dia ijin mengambil buku yang tertinggal" Yori berkata menjawab pertanyaan Ichiru. Ichiru yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepala nya mengerti.

Setelah itu mereka pun kembalu fokus memperhatikan sensei yang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan.

* * *

"Jadi ini Cross Akademi" Zero berkata setelah memarkirkan mobil nya di dekat gedung sekolah.

Zero pun memasuki gedung sekolah untuk bertemu Kaien Cross yang Zero dengar menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah disini.

' _Sekolah ini beruntung masih berdiri dengan orang seperti Cross untuk memimpin'_ Zero berpikir sambil terus berjalan. Merasa diri nya tersesat Zero pun mencari seseorang untuk meminta petunjuk ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Permisi" Zero berkata memanggil seorang gadis berseragam hitam yang tidak jauh di depan nya.

Gadis itu pun berbalik ke arah Zero karena merasa dirinya yang di panggil.

"Ah ya kamu memanggil ku" Gadis itu berkata sambil melihat Zero dengan bingung.

"Ya. Aku ingin menanyakan arah ke ruang kepala sekolah" Zero berkata bertanya kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun akhir nya memberikan arah kepada Zero unuk menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Terima kasih erm..." Zero berkata kepada gadis itu setelah menerima arah yang benar, namun terhenti karena tidak tahu nama gadis itu.

"Na-nadeshiko" Gadis itu berkata memberitahukan namanya.

"Terima kasih Nadeshiko-san" Zero berkata sebelum pergi.

Nadeshiko hanya melihat Zero yang mulai menjauh dari nya.

"Ah! Aku lupa menanyakan nama nya. Dia mirip sekali dengan Kiryu, apa mungkin dia keluarga Kiryu" Nadeshiko berkata sambil berjalan menuju kelas nya.

Sreeek

"Maaf sensei" Nadeshiko berkata begitu dia membuka pintu kelas nya.

"Ah ya kamu langsung duduk di kursi mu" Sensei berkata sambil terus menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih sensei" Nadeshiko berkata sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk nya yang berada di sebelah Ichiru.

Begitu Nadeshiko duduk, dia pun melihat Ichiru dengan pandangan bingung.

"Psst...Kiryu-san" Nadeshiko berkata pelan memanggil teman sebangku nya.

"Huh ada apa" Ichiru berkata sambil melihat Nadeshiko.

"Apa kamu mempunyai kakak" Nadeshiko bertanya kepada Ichiru karena mengingat pertemuan nya tadi dengan seseorang yang mirip Ichiru.

"Kenapa memang" Ichiru berkata sambil melihat Nadeshiko dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah tadi pada saat aku menuju kelas, aku bertemu seorang gadis yang mirip dengan mu" Nadeshiko menjelaskan kepada Ichiru.

"Eh!, benarkah" Ichiru berkata dengan semangat melupakan jika diri nya sedang berada di kelas.

"ya, dia sedang menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah" Nadeshiko berkata kepada Ichiru.

' _Apakah itu Zero-nee'_ Ichiru berkata dalam hati begitu mendengar apa yang Nadeshiko katakan.

"Sensei aku ijin keluar" Ichiru berkata berdiri dari tempat duduk nya.

"Tidak, kembali ke tempat duduk mu Kiryu-san" Sensei berkata menatap tajam Ichiru.

"Ta-tapi" Ichiru berkata lemah.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk mu Kiryu-san, kita akan mengadakan test" Sensei berkata sambil membagikan kertas test.

Ichiru yang mendengar itu pun mau tidak mau harus kembali ke tempat duduk nya.

"Hei Ichiru ada apa" Yuuki berkata bertanya kepada Ichiru.

"Sepertinya Zero-nee kembali dan saat ini berada di ruangan Ketua" Ichiru berkata berbisik kepada Yuuki.

"Eeeeeh! Benarkah" Yuuki berkata terkejut.

"Cross, Kiryu bisa kalian tenang dan mulai mengerjakan" Sensei berkata menatap tajam Yuuki dan Ichiru.

"maaf sensei" Yuuki dan Ichiru berkata dan mulai mengerjakan soal secepat mungkin.

* * *

Zero terus berjalan hingga dia berhenti de sebuah pintu yang memiliki tanda kepala sekolah di pintu nya. Zero pun mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok Tok

"Masuk" Zeroyang mendengar perintah untuk masuk pun membuka pintu nya.

"Halo Cross lama tidak bertemu" Zero berkata begitu dia memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu, dia juga bisa melihat Cross yang sibuk dengan dokumen nya.

Kaien yang mendengar suara yang begitu di ingat nya pun akhir nya mendongak dan terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki ruangan nya.

"Zero-chan!" Kaien berkata menerjang Zero.

Zero yang melihat itu pun menggeser tubuh nya sedikit dan membuat Cross tersungkur di lantai dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu.

"Mou~ Zero-chan~ kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kenapa kamu tidak memberikan pelukan pada Otou-san mu~" Kaien berkata setelah berdiri dan melihat Zero dengan wajah cemberut. Zero yang mendengar itu hanya memutar mata nya malas.

"Baiklah" Zero berkata menghampiri Cross dan memeluk nya sebentar.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar mu Zero-chan. Kenapa kamu tidak memberi kabar jika kamu sudah kembali" Kaien berkata sambil kembali ke tempat duduk nya.

"hanya ingin memberi kejutan" Zero berkata sambil mengambil salah satu tempat duduk yang tersedia.

"Ah~ Zero-chan kamu memang mengejutkan ku" Kaien berkata sambil melihat Zero. Dia senang Zeo sudah kembali dengan selamat dan sehat, karena dia sempat mendengar jika Presiden pemburu sedang merencanakan sesuatu untu Zero.

"bagaimana kabar kalian" Zero berkata sambil bertanya kepada Cross.

"Ah~ kami baik-baik saja hanya saja Ichiru sangat merindukan mu" Kaien berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Zero.

"Ah Ya aku juga merindukan Ichiru" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"hanya Ichiru?. apa kamu tidak merindukan kami juga~" Kaien berkata sambil melihat Zero dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya ya aku juga merindukan kalian" Zero berkata cepat ingin lepas dari kejenakaan Cross.

"Jadi, sekolah nya sukses dan apa vampir berprilaku" Zero menambahkan sambil melihat Cross. Cross memang sempat membahas soal sekolah sebelum dia pergi dan selama dia di Perancis, Cross juga sering mengirim dokumen-dokumen yang dia minta tolong Zero.

"Ah ya ini berkat kehadiran Kaname-kun itu lah kenapa para vampir beprilaku" Kaien berkata sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kuran?." Zero berkata bingung.

"Ah ya Kaname-kun menghadiri sekolah dan menjadi presiden kelas malam" Kaien menjelaskan kepada Zero.

"Dan aku ingin Zero-chan juga menghadiri sekolah disini" Kaien menambahkan sambil melihat Zero penuh harap.

"Tidak" Zero berkata langsung tanpa berpikir begitu mendengar apa yang Cross katakan.

"Eeeeehhh! Kenapa" Kaien berkata sambil melihat Zero memohon.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan ku dan kenapa aku harus mengulang sekolah" Zero berkata kepada Cross dengan tidak peduli.

"Ta-tapi Kaname-kun menghadiri" Kaien berkata berusaha membujuk Zero.

"Terus, jika dia menghadiri sekolah maka aku juga harus gitu" Zero berkata dengan nada remeh.

"Tapi apa kamu tidak mau melakukan nya demi Ichiru" Kaien berkata lagi berusaha membujuk Zero.

"Ichiru baik-baik saja. Dia sudah terbiasa kan" Zero berkata melihat Cross.

"Dan juga aku pasti akan sibuk Cross, dan tidak punya waktu untuk mengulang sekolah" Zero menambahkan.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah menempatkan mu sebagai presiden kelas hari" Kaien berkata tanpa melihat Zero.

"Kamu Apaa!" Zero berkata menatap tajan Cross.

"maaf Zero-chan karena Kaname-kun sebagai presiden kelas malam jadi kenapa tidak aku menjadikan mu sebagai presiden kelas hari karena hanya kamu yang bisa ku percaya" Kaien berkata melihat Zero dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tunggu!. Jadi semua dokumen yang kamu kirim kan itu" Zero berkata sambil terus manatap tajam Corss.

"Ah ya hehe. Itu dokumen untuk presiden kelas hari" Kaien berkata tanpa melihat Zero.

"Cross" Zero berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Ayolah Zero-chan" Kaien berkata memohon kepada Zero.

"Kenapa tidak Ichiru" Zero berkata setelah menenagkan emosi nya.

"Ichiru sudah sibuk sebagai perfect dan jika dia menjabat sebagai presiden itu akan membuat sekolah nya terbengkalai" Kaien menjelaskan kepada Zero.

"Dan kenapa tidak kamu" Zero berkata kepada Cross.

"Zero-chan aku adalah kepala sekolah dan untuk presiden kelas hari di butuhkan seorang siswa karena sebagai perwakilan. Juga Yuuki dan Ichiru sudah sibuk dan kelelahan dengan tugas perfect mereka dan tidak ada yang bisa aku percaya selain kamu. Karena kamu sudah tau tentang vampir" Kaien berkata kepada Zero sambil menjelaskan situasi nya.

"kamu tau aku akan menjadi sibuk dengan urusan asosiasi kan" Zero berkata sambil melihat Cross.

"Err ya aku tau hehe" Kaien berkata tertawa canggung sambil melihat Zero.

"haah~ baiklah" Zero akhir nya berkata menyerah karena dia tau Cross tidak akan pernah meminta pemburu lain.

"Terima kasih Ze-chan" Kaien berkata menerjang untuk meberikan pelukan kepada Zero.

Zero yang melihat itu pun menatap tajam Cross. Kaien yang di tatap seperti itu oleh Zero kembali menyusut di kursi nya.

* * *

"Baiklah yang sudah boleh keluar" Sensei berkata sambil mengumpulkan kertas test murid-murid nya.

Yuuki dan Ichiru yang mendengar itu pun langsung melesat keluar.

"Eh" hanya itu yang bisa Yori katakan begitu melihat Ichiru dan Yuuki yang sudah menghilang.

* * *

Brak

Pintu ruang kepala sekolah di banting terbuka oleh Ichiru dan Yuuki.

"Mou~ Ichi-chan, Yuuki-chan kalian harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu" Kaien berkata begitu melihat siapa yang membanting terbuka pintu ruangan nya.

"Zero-nee!?" Ichiru dan Yuuki berkata menerjang ke arah penghuni lain dan mengabaikan Ketua Cross.

"Ugh. Hei aku merindukan kalian" Zero berkata setelah menerima terjangan dari Ichiru dan Yuuki.

"Zero-nee kapan kembali dan kenapa tidak memberi kabar" Ichiru berkata dengan semangat setelah melepaskan pelukan nya pada Zero, namun dia tidak menjauh dari Zero.

"Nee-san beru saja sampai. Dan nee-san ingin memberi kejutan untuk kalian" Zero berkata sambil mengelus kepala Ichiru dan menepuk kecil kepala Yuuki.

"Dan nee-san lihat kalian banyak berubah" Zero menambahkan setelah melihat dengan baik penampilan Ichiru dan Yuuki.

"Zero-nee juga semakin cantik" Yuuki berkata sambil melihat Zero yang disetujui dengan Ichiru yang juga melihat Zero. Zero yang mendengar nya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Mou~ kalian melupakan ku" Kaien berkata begitu melihat mereka yang sedang asyik sendiri.

Yuuki dan Ichiru yang mendengar apa yang ketua katakan mengusap belakang kepala mereka dengan malu.

"Maaf Ketua" Yuuki dan Ichiru berkata secara bersamaan.

"Otou-san~ panggil aku otou-san~" Kaien berkata sambil menangis. Zero yang melihat itu hanya memutar mata nya malas.

Setelah itu mereka pun asyik mengobrol hingga bel menjelang pergantian berbunyi dan mengharuskan Yuuki dan Ichiru untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Kembalilah ke kelas. Nee-san tidak akan pergi lagi" Zero berkata begitu melihat Ichiru yang sepertinya tidak ingin kembali ke kelas.

"Janji" Ichiru berkata sambil melihat Zero penuh harap.

"Janji" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Ichiru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa Zero-nee" Yuuki berkata sambil menarik Ichiru kembali ke kelas.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Zero pun kembali melihat ke arah Cross.

"Ah~ aku sudah menyiapkan seragam milik mu Zero-chan~" Ketua berkata sambil mengeluarkan seragam kelas hari yang memang dia siapkan untuk Zero.

* * *

"Hm. Terima kasih atas info nya Seiren" Kaname berkata kepada Seiren yang baru saja memberi kabar yang mengejutkan. Seiren yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan kepala nya kepada Kaname.

"Kamu boleh pergi sekarang" Kaname berkata kepada Seiren.

"Baik Kaname-sama" Seiren berkata sebelum menghilang.

"Zero Kiryu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali" Kaname berkata.

"Hm. Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik" Kaname menambahkan sambil melihat ke arah papan catur milik nya.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

 **A.N : Disini walaupun umur Zero dan Kaname sdh 25/26 thn namun penampilan mereka tetap seperti pada saat mereka 17 tahun karena umur vampir dan pemburu yang panjang serta penuaan mereka juga lambat. jadi jangan heran jika Kaname dan Zero masih cocok untuk bersekolah. zero mungkin penampilan tidak berubah namun aura Zero yang berubah jadi jangan bingung ya ^^V**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **yuuna :** ini sudah lanjut kok, thanks for review :D

 **ryo :** Untuk tau jika Kaname ada rasa atau g sama Zero, mungkin ngikutin cerita nya hehe. ini udah lanjut kok, makasih atas reviewnya ^^

* * *

.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

" _FlashBack"_

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 8~

.

.

Kelas malam sedang menuju ke kelas mereka, seperti biasa di jam pergantian kelas mereka selalu saja diawali dengan keributan para kelas hari yang mengidolakan mereka, manusia memang mudah dimanipulasi.

Ruka berjalan dalam diam sambil menatap Aido kesal " Aku tak percaya kamu menggoda gadis Kiryu itu"

"Kamu hanya cemburu karena aku menggoda dengan Ichiru-chan dibandingkan denganmu kan" Aido berkata sambil mengejek Ruka.

"Siapa yang cemburu. Aku hanya tidak percaya kamu tertarik dengan pemburu" Ruka berkata angkuh.

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya, aku hanya menggoda nya. Lagian siapa juga yang tertarik dengan pemburu sepertinya" Aido berkata keras pada Ruka.

Kain yang melihat keduanya mulai berdebat hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah " Bisakah kalian hentikan, kami bahkan belum sampai kelas dan kalian mulai ribut"

Aido dan Ruka yang ditegur Kain pun saling menatap tajam "Dia Mulai" Aido dan Ruka berkata saling menunjuk.

"Bagaimana jika kalian saling berdamai saja" Takuma berkata kepada mereka sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Cih" Aido dan Ruka saling membuang muka.

Kelas malam yang lain terus berjalan dalam diam, walaupun diam-diam mereka terhibur dengan pertengkaran Aido dan Ruka.

Kaname terus berjalan memimpin kelas malam tanpa memperdulikan keributan yang dibuat Aido dan Ruka, dia terus berjalan dalam diam ketika dia mencium aroma yang sudah 8 tahun menghilang. Kaname pun memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Takuma yang berjalan tepat di sebelah kanan Kaname, sedikit terkejut karena melihat Kaname yang berhenti secara mendadak.

Kelas malam yang lain pun ikut berhenti karena melihat Kaname-sama mereka yang berhenti berjalan. Mereka sedikit bingung kenapa Kaname-sama mereka tiba-tiba berhenti seperti itu.

Kebingungan mereka terus berlanjut ketika Kaname-sama mereka mengeluarkan aura darahmurni yang kuat dan membuat mereka berlutut karena tidak kuat menanggung aura Kaname-sama mereka. Namun kebingungan mereka tidak cukup sampai disitu karena selanjutnya mereka merasakan aura yang sama kuatnya yang berasal dari depan mereka dan ini bukanlah aura darahmurni, tapi aura pemburu yang sangat kuat.

Takuma saat ini harus menopang tubuhnya dengan bersandar didinding karena tidak kuat dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Kaname, belum lagi aura pemburu yang sangat kuat yang berasal dari depan. Takuma memutuskan untuk memeriksa siapa yang mengeluarkan aura pemburu yang sangat kuat dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam kelas hari, dan keterkejutannya tidak hanya sampai disitu ketika dia mengenali siapa gadis itu."Dia-"

Aido dan Ruka yang melihat gadis itu juga sedikit terkejut "Ichiru/Kiryu"

"Lama tidak bertemu Zero" Kaname berkata dengan nada tenang

Kelas malam yang mendengar nama itu sedikit terkejut, siapa yang tidak mengetahui Zero Kiryu, walaupun sudah lama tapi mereka masih ingat betul, mengingat nama Zero Kiryu sering digunakan untuk menakuti mereka pada saat mereka masih kecil. Zero Kiryu yang waktu itu berusia 13 tahun dan mampu membunuh putri darahmurni mereka dengan mudah. Dan saat ini mereka bisa melihatnya secara langsung, karena saat ini Zero Kiryu tepat berdiri di depan mereka.

Zero hanya menatap datar Kaname dan kelas malam yang ada didepannya " Kuran"

Ketegangan diantara mereka sangat dirasakan oleh kelas malam lainnya.

* * *

Kaien sedang duduk di ruangannya merenungkan antara pro dan kontra atas kembalinya Zero, setelah semua Zero seperti putri pemburu murni mengingat keluarga Kiryu adalah keluarga pemburu vampir pertama. Renungan Kaien terpotong begitu dia merasakan dua aura kuat yang sudah dia kenal dengan baik

' _haaah~ apakah mereka tidak bisa menunggu pergantian hari untuk memulai'_ Kaien berpikir sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua aura kuat berasal.

"Zero-Chaaaaan~, Kaname-kun~. Aura kalian memenuhi seluruh sekolah" Kaien berkata.

Baik Kaname, Zero dan Kelas malam lainnya sedikit terkejut karena mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan kedatangan kepala sekolah.

"Kami hanya saling menyapa. Benarkan Zero, karena sudah lama tidak bertemu" Kaname berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

Zero yang mendengar itu hanya menatap datar Kaname " Benar Ketua. Kami hanya saling menyapa"

' _apa begitu cara mereka menyapa satu sama lain'_ Kelas malam Sweatdrop _'Menakutkan'_

Kaien yang mendengar itu juga sweatdrop "Ah~ karena Kaname-kun sudah ada disini, aku akan langsung memberitahu, jika mulai sekarang Zero-Chan~ adalah presiden kelas hari, jadi aku harap kalian akur~" Kaien berkata melihat Zero dan Kaname dengan aura bling bling.

"Ah, selamat kalau begitu Zero. aku harap kami bisa bekerja sama kedepannya" Kaname berkata sopan.

Zero yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk singkat " Terima kasih Kuran. Dan aku harap juga begitu"

"Kalau begitu kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke kelas, sampai jumpa lagi Zero" Kaname berkata sambil memimpin kelas malam.

Zero hanya membalas Kaname dengan anggukan singkat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Kaien.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah ketua, Zero melihat dua gadis dari kelas hari yang sepertnya sedang menyelinap untuk melihat kelas malam.

' _Tidakkah seharusnya mereka berada di asrama'_ Zero berpikir sebelum memutuskan untuk mengkuti kedua gadis itu dari jauh. Zero menyembunyikan aura nya begitu dia merasakan kehadiran dua vampir.

'Nah, ini semakin menarik' Zero berkata dalam hati, sambil melihat interaksi kedua gadis itu dari atas pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Zero terus mengamati bahkan pada saat Yuuki datang, dia hanya diam di tempat sedikit terhibur dengan mereka. Namun dia menjadi tegang begitu melihat dua vampir yang berasal dari kelas malam _'apakah mereka membolos?. Sepertinya Kuran harus mengikat tali dengan benar untuk peliharaannya'_ Zero berpikir sinis sambil mengamati dua vampir kelas malam tersebut, dia kembali tegang begitu melihat Ichiru bergabung dengan Yuuki. Walaupun begitu dia tetap diam di tempat persembunyiannya.

Ketegangan Zero berkurang berganti dengan kebanggaan begitu melihat Ichiru mengancam salah satu vampir kelas malam yang berniat meminum darah disekolah.

' _Benar Ichiru, tunjukkan para vampir seberapa mengancam nya dirimu'_ Zero berpikir dengan bangga sambil melihat Ichiru sayang.

Kebanggan Zero terpotong pendek begitu dia merasakan aura darahmurni yang sangat dia kenali.

' _Sepertinya pertunjukan sudah berakhir'_ Zero berpikir sambil berjalan menjauh begitu merasakan aura Kuran yang semakin mendekat.

Zero melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Cross untuk beristirahat _'sepertinya kembali kesini tidak akan membosankan lagi'_ Zero berpikir sambil melihat kearah bulan yang menyinari langit malam.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

 **A.N : Disini walaupun umur Zero dan Kaname sdh 25 thn namun penampilan mereka tetap seperti pada saat mereka 17 tahun karena umur vampir dan pemburu yang panjang serta penuaan mereka juga lambat. jadi jangan heran jika Kaname dan Zero masih cocok untuk bersekolah. zero mungkin penampilan tidak berubah namun aura Zero yang berubah jadi jangan bingung ya ^^V**

.

Please Review


End file.
